The Cycles of the Moon
by ChaoticGraffiti
Summary: The light of the moon searches for the darkness in the shadows. Tangled in plots of power and leadership, the kunoichi Mizuki Murakami struggles to deal with the choices of her loved ones, discovering the extent of her clan's kekkei genkai along the way.
1. Character Bio

**'Ello there, Grai here.**

 ***Disclaimer*I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Mizuki and her family.**

 **This chapter is mainly just the bio of the main character of our story. Its not too required that you read it, but its better cuz there are some details that can be cleared up by the bio. Anyways skip if you want, the prologue is next. (Grai: And no, you may not skip that one.) If you have any questions or comments about the character, please up put it in the review section after the tone. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_**

* * *

Name: Mizuki Murakami

Meaning: Beautiful moon, village of god

Age: 10 (In the prologue) 15(Before timeskip) 18(After timeskip)

Rank: Chunin(Before timeskip) Anbu(After timeskip)

Village loyalty: Hidden Leaf/ Konoha

Nature Affinity: wind and lightning

Appearance:

Long brown hair - waist length, usually tied in a loose ponytail, pigtails in part 2; coffee-colored brown eyes; Hitai-ate on her forehead, dainty nose, stubborn jawline

Kimono: A Light blue yukata with a red obi - dragonfly and lotus patterns adorned at the bottom and the sleeves

Personality:

When she was young, Mizuki was a very bright and cheery child, always full of energy. As she grew older her energy was retained by her father's mental training, and under certain conditions would display great maturity. Much of the downfalls she experienced were simply brushed off-until bloodshed stained her bright demeanor. Now to the majority of people she encounters, she is still friendly, but is more calm and retained, keeping more to herself. Around the people she is familiar with, she can prove to be quite humorous. Although her ability creates a major advantage, she acknowledges her opponents and never sees herself as unbeatable.

Kekkei Genkai:

Few people in her family have a specialized kekkei genkai, called Hanketsu. Her clan's kekkei genkai allows a mode that enhances the hosts speed and sight. Also the intake of chakra, some if which creates a shield around the body. If over used the side effects include: body damage(burns, cuts, etc), unconsciousness, loss of ability, and death. This mode is very rare among members, so the clan developed a chakra nature to aid them. There are three stages to Hanketsu. The first stage heals the wounds on the body and acts like a shield, but only specialized ninjas who mastered it can control how long it lasts. Enhanced speed and stamina are also attributes of the first stage. The second stages features a more outlined avatar of chakra around the host, jutsus used are enhanced in size and power. The third stage allows the user to quickly "flicker" between reality and a special time-space dimension that only Hanketsu users can access. Unlike Kamui, the user only stays between the time-space dimension and the real world for milliseconds at a time. This allows the body to be reduced to a blur, making the enemy confused about how to attack - it also allows the user to move at superhuman speeds. Chakra is also exponentially increased.

Nature Transformation/ Technique:

Solar wind: Using the solar particles that for solar wind, the clan is able to manipulate it into lighting strikes. They are much quicker and can be initiated through any form of open space. Lighting that had formed can be manipulated into one's will by wind.

Example Jutsus: Solar wind style: Lighting Dragon's Breath, Solar wind style: Flash of Cutting Wind


	2. Prologue

**I am soooo sorry! There were some major problems with the text so I had to fix it and that. Took. For. Ever.**

 **Anyways with out further adieu , Here. Is. ZEE. PROLOUGE.**

* * *

The sound of a door closing drew me back to my senses. _Shoot. I gotta catch up! "Father! Wait for me!" I called._

I chased my father to the end of the hall, letting my dark, chocolate-colored hair flutter at my sides, ducking under the attendants that were taking care of the daily chores; but I had no time for that! Today was the day my father would form a clan alliance with one of Konoha's most famous clans-the Uchihas.

"My clan was separated from the rest, outside of the shinobi village, but the elders were always more than willing to tell the tales of the great families. The two greatest adversaries were the Senju and the Uchiha, both dating back to the First Shinobi World War. Shinobi charged at each other, fighting for extensive years, all for revenge. The head's future heirs during this time? The infamous Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Thankfully they both agreed to make peace and founded Konoha, my planned destination.

Determined, I raced as fast as I could, my 10 year-old hyperactivity kicking in. Obstacles stood in my way, the servants holding up decorations and taking them from room to room. I narrowed my eyes, sliding beneath a scroll being moved. Hopping over a few more piles of pillows and the assortments, I was finally closing in on the entrance. Landing in my sandals-and sliding next to my departing father. That was the plan, but kimonos weren't the best thing to run in. Along the way I managed to keep my pace steady, but my luck ran out as I stepped on the cloth and stumbled. I missed my sandals and lost my footing. Oh no! I closed my eyes and braced for the tile impact. Fortune was playing with me today as my father quickly swiveled to catch me, saving me from the humiliating fall and settling me on my feet.

"Mizuki, you must be more careful. If you keep being this reckless, then we won't have an heir anymore." He scolded me, like usual -but always with that touch of good-naturedness he had.

I bowed in apology. "Terribly sorry, Otou-san, but I can't help myself! You know how excited I am about this!"

"But I told you that I am just going to their compound to talk over terms on the alliance, those matters must be discussed in person. Besides, you've already been there before many times, so why are you so excited?"

I pout. "Besides training, it can get very boring, just staying at home!"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. Just stay out of trouble."

After a long hour, we finally arrived at the Uchiha's estate. It's was always amazing, to watch their detailed buildings soar up into the sky, to see the legendary users of the Sharingan.

Many familiar faces glanced at us, showing kind smiles and small waves as we passed through the compound. We were going straight to the leader of the Uchihas - Fugaku Uchiha.

We stopped at the main house, where Fugaku-sama was already waiting for us. _Ugh, more boring formalities._ This was the part I hated most about visiting others

I bowed respectfully, and recited the words my father taught me, "Good day, Uchiha-sama - thank you for generously allowing us to visit your magnificent home." _Oh man, I sound WAY too formal._ At my sudden realization, I felt my cheeks slowly getting warm.

He chuckled and said, "Dispense with the formalities today, Hiro-sama. Your cute daughter sounds much too old for her age, and we've been friends since we were young. And besides, I know she's just sooo impatient to see the rest of my family. Right, Mizuki-chan?"

My blush deepened. They knew me too well. "Yes, Uchiha-sama."

"Well, you can go in while your father and I discuss some things"

I just barely remembered to do a quick bow. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama!" I ran in, much to the amusement of the adults, and quickly turned corners to look for my friends - I spotted them in the living room, playing a board game.

 _Hehehe - revenge for last time!_ I crept up behind them, hidden behind the shoji screen. With a giggle, I jumped on top of them, toppling over the elder onto the floor. The younger one stared at me in shock, then recognized me. In greeting he leaped on me, giving me a hug. "Mizuki-senpai!"

"Hiiiii, Itachi-senpai and Sasuke-kun!" I hugged both of them. "Wow, Sasuke-kun, your hair grew longer since last time I visited!" His hair now barely brushed his shoulders and the back began to spike out. "And Itachi-senpai, you haven't changed at all!"

He laughed. "You haven't changed either, Mizuki-chan" He playfully ruffled my hair, evoking a blush. _Gosh, why do I always blush every time I see him?_ _I should seriously learn to control myself more._ "So, what do you want to do?" Sasuke was now sitting apart, slightly pouting. _Is he jealous of the attention?_

"Let's have Sasuke-kun choose!" Sasuke glanced at me, but smiled.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" He shouted.

"That's perfect - your house is huge!"

"Onii-san, you're it!" Sasuke immediately ran off to somewhere.

I muttered, "We don't stand a chance against you." _We'd be found in less than a minute._

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Now hide - you have 30 seconds, starting now!" I ran away - where do I go? _Oh! The gardens! I can go hide behind the statue on the roof! Okay, so that trajectory point- I ran towards a pole, then jumped, launching myself off the side, landing right on the statue's head. I suppressed a grin as I slipped behind it, making sure that no one could see me._ _Perfect! No one can see me from here!_

 _Wait- shoot. I can be spotted from 6:00._ Oh. The roof on top of the kitchens! It's got a perfect statue with a hollow inside. Now how do I access it? _Uhh….. I can travel on top of the roofs - but I only have about 10 seconds left! Best to stay here, rather than be spotted while going somewhere else_ And it's out in broad daylight as well. And I haven't learned any major jutsus yet, a slow start for a ten year old. Wait! My Hanketsu! I can move really fast! But it also runs out really fast - I haven't mastered my chakra enough to control it yet. And my father told me not to reveal it to anyone, in case people find the weakness. Shoot. I have no choice, but to wait it out.

Time ticked by and I started to grow impatient. _Has Itachi found Sasuke yet? Wait - or is his strategy to wait and make us impatient, making us reveal ourselves? Ugh, the suspense is KILLING ME! But I can't come out! I'd lose! Hmmm, maybe just a peek! I need to make sure no one's sneaking up on me!_  
I shifted a millimeter to the right, taking care to make sure my hair didn't droop out. Movement to my left. _Shoot-_ A tap on my shoulder - I whirled around to face him, habitually settling into the defensive stance my father taught

"Found you, Mi-zu-ki-chan!" The "it" teased, enunciating the syllables of my name. I noticed that Sasuke was already with him

I shrugged. "Ah, it was fun while it lasted. When did you find Sasuke-kun here?"

"Around 45 seconds ago."

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, you've gotten good at hiding!" He grinned a little - completely different from before when he was pouting again. _A sibling rivalry, maybe?_

"You're better! You lasted about 45 seconds more!"

I held up a finger. "You forgot one thing - you're much better than I was when I was your age."

"Hehe, Mizuki-nee sounds like an old lady" Sasuke teased.

"Hey, I am older than you, but not **that** old!" He grinned ear to ear, going on about how old I was. Itachi was staring at something in the distance

I tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong? You look worried about something.

He jolted out of his stupor. "Nothing, I was just thinking. Let's go back inside- it's getting hot." Itachi took both of us by the hand and jumped off the roof.

3 hours later, we laid down in the living room, exhausted from all the antics. "This was fun! I want to do this next time!" I exclaimed

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed. "Besides… this is the only time Itachi and I have played so much." I glanced at him. Is he really that lonely?

"Sasuke, I have duties to attend to, I can't always do play time."

"Awww, so you'd play only when Mizuki is here….." Sasuke glared.

I intervened. "Come on, you're siblings! Family's supposed to stick together."

Sasuke said, "But how are we supposed to stick together when he-" pointing to Itachi "-never wants to?"

"Come now, Sasuke, you know I love my family, especially you. I would do anything for you."

I joined in. "You two are lucky you have each other. I don't have any siblings! You guys are the closest thing I have to brothers." I drew both of them together in a hug. "So why don't we all kiss and make up, and then get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, sooo…" Itachi hugged Sasuke and kissed his cheek. Sasuke looked shocked.

 _Hehehe - they literally "kissed and ma-_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sasuke kiss me on the cheek. _Whoa. That felt-_ "Thank you, Mizuki-nee!"

I giggled. "You know, you're so adorable when you do that, Sasuke-kun!"

"But you have to kiss Onii-chan now!" _WHAT?_ My jaw dropped, and my cheeks burned red _._

"What the- why me?! You kiss him instead!" _Oh my god my stupid blush must be so red -they're both laughing at me!_

"Come on, you _know_ you want to!" Sasuke teased; 7-year-old humor, huh?

I tentatively shifted towards Itachi. "No, I don't!" I stammered. "But…" Itachi leaned down, and I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Only to make it fair." Sasuke rolled onto the floor and released giggles that sounded like helium from a balloon."Sasuke-kun, don't get any ideas!"

"Alright now, come, time for lunch." Itachi took us by the hand and led us to the dining room. In the room, were expectant heads, Fugaku-sama and my father. The brothers and I all did a respectful bow, greeting the adults. I heard soft chuckles coming from in front of us. We raised our heads to see our fathers stifle their laughs.

"You three are so respectful, it's funny - bowing at the same time like that! Did you all go like 'One-two-three- BOW!'?" They both released their laughter.

"Anyways, perfect timing, we were just about to ask Mizuki and Itachi something."

Itachi-senpai and I exchanged glances. _What could they want with us?_

"How would you two feel if we constructed an official alliance through blood terms"

"Blood terms?" I questioned.

"Father, just what are you two thinking?" Itachi wondered.

"Both of our fathers exchanged glances. "We'd like to form a kinship between our clans - with a marriage."

At this age, a 10 year-old brain can only comprehend so much at a time. After a few moments of silence, the meaning of their words sank in. Itachi was first to advance. "I object, Father."

Fugaku-sama said calmly, "Why is that Itachi? Your trust in each other seems as strong as family is."

I spoke up, "I... feel that we are not ready for this."

Itachi nodded in agreement "Being prematurely pressured into something like this is a very… shocking situation."

My father waved away our objections. "We did not meant it to happen now. Our laws state that marriage may only occur between two individuals of 17 years or older."

"Besides, you two are still children! By marriage then that would mean Itachi becomes the head at 13! "Fugaku-sama added.

I considered it. _I've always liked him….. but what if he doesn't feel the same way? Forcing him to marry someone that he doesn't even hold feelings for..._ I said cautiously, "I'll consider it, Father, Uchiha-sama….. But please, don't make any plans without our consent - we're still the ones being the most impacted by this."

"I hold the same opinion as Mizuki-chan," Itachi said cooly.

Unlike Itachi and I, Sasuke had no idea of what we were talking about. He kept blinking blankly, trying to wrap his 7 year-old mind around the topic. Sasuke finally made the connections. _Ding!_ "Wait-wait….. You want Nee-san to marry Onii-san?!" _Oh man, we are going to have to explain this to Sasuke..._ _I'm having a talk with Itachi-senpai about this. Whether he wants to or not._

"We are just suggesting it." My father clearly stated.

"I am very sorry for pressuring to like this, but we need your answer by sunset." _What?! So soon! I was expecting at least a year or more! They really are serious, aren't they…?_

"Think over it on a full stomach, lunch is served." I ate up, not really tasting the food as I placed it in my mouth. _I really can't see how to convince them out of it_. _And it is for our clans…. I suppose - I'll have to say yes. I sighed._ _So much for childhood._

"Ah, yes, just what did you two do while we were discussing the alliance?"

Sasuke immediately perked up, "We played hide-and-seek, and climbed on the roof!" _Uh-oh - we'll get in trouble for sure..._ But I was amazed to hear my father chuckling.

"Well, that'll certainly improve your shinobi skills."

"Indeed, a very spontaneous way, at that."

I finished my meal, and bowed to Fugaku-sama. "Thank you for the meal - it was very delicious."

He smiled and said, "You're certainly welcome anytime."

My next request was unanticipated. "As soon as Itachi-senpai finishes his meal, may I talk to him about….. the current situation?" I slightly blushed - this was embarrassing. "I will be in the garden…" Then I rushed off, barely making it out before I started having a fit. I furiously shook my head. _Oh my god are you crazy? And you just embarrassed yourself in front of the leader of the Uchihas! Aaaagggghhhh…_

A tap on my shoulder - "You asked for me?" I flinched. I should have heard his footsteps - I mentally reprimanded myself, _you idiot!_

"Ah, um, yes…" I stammered. _Where to begin?_ I decided to be straightforward - "What do you think about all this?" He sits beside me - in the shade of the column.

"Hmm... Its very… stressing…" Itachi commented, choosing his words carefully.

I nodded in response. "I suppose that's the one perfect way to describe it." I examined my nails. They were slightly bitten - another old habit of mine coming back. _This was way too awkward. But then again, how would a situation like this be anything. but awkward?_

"Though, I would not be bugged by it, honestly… It's just complicated at the current moment." After a short pause, he asked. "Are you troubled by it?"

I stifled an embarrassed laugh. "Well… I can't say that I'm not"

"So we are both in the same boat then." He slightly shifted his position.

"Mmm….." _You have no idea..._

"Well then - if that's all, I have to be going now." I hastily stood up and made a quick bow.

"Thank you for obliging - I'm sorry for wasting your time." _What would he be thinking right now….?_

He turned his head back, showing a small grin. "Don't worry Mizuki-chan, time spent with you is never a waste." I blush furiously. _Did he just like - no no no I must be imagining things._

I pressed my lips together to prevent my insanely huge smile from showing. "You're very kind, Itachi-senpai."

The rest of the day passed by with me training in the garden. I even tried to do Hanketsu, but that always backfired. I let out a small sigh. If only I could perform more -I had a very long way to go before I could even achieve half of what my parents could do.

I finished the extravagant dinner as quickly as I could - dreading the question that was to be said during sunset. Finally, it came - right when everyone finished - but phrased carefully enough so that the others wouldn't know. _"_ _What do you two think?"_

I glanced over at my "fiancee" - he met my gaze, and nodded. "Uchiha-sama, Father….. I've been thinking carefully about what you said. My decision is yes - under the condition that we will not be pressured into this before my 17th birthday." Itachi-senpai and I had agreed on this while he encountered me training.

Father nodded. "Very well. Itachi-kun?"

"I opt for cooperation, but under the same condition as Mizuki-chan's." Both of the fathers smiled. I could see they were happy at our decisions. I bowed to all the Uchihas present, thanked them for the meal, then headed off to the guest quarters set aside for me, my father, and the rest of my clan that came. I needed time to think.

As soon as I came in the room, I collapsed onto the futon. _Why do I have to think about my future at the age of ten? I should just be focusing on being a ninja, not thinking about who I am going to marry… ARGGGHHH_

Frustrated, I held my head, tossing around in the soft, cotton covers. What am I going to tell my mother? Closing my eyes, trying to relax. In silence I feel pressure decreasing, my shocked mind simplifying the whole scenario that just played. Sleepiness seeping into my consciousness. _Maybe, just maybe, this might work..._

I jolted awake at the sound of a faint scream - echoing in my moonlight filtered through the curtains, illuminating the patterns in the wooden floor. My father slept beside me, slightly snoring. "Agh - what was that? Just a nightmare-? A nightmare..."I quietly slid open the door, taking care not to wake my father, and stepped outside. I needed some fresh air - _but that scream…_

I accidentally found myself at the entrance of the leaders' bedroom. There was a faint light inside - and then the unmistakable sound of a blade sliding through flesh. _What?!_ I drew out my knife- and slowly slid open the door - and dropped my weapon in shock at the sight before me.

Two bodies - one on top of the other - bearing the clothes that only the leaders of the Uchiha clan wore - Fugaku Uchiha and his wife?! And standing over them - holding a bloodied sword… - I stumbled back - gasping in shock. But - the murderer had seen me. _It couldn't be-! How- how is this possible?! And to think that just this morning -_

Itachi stepped into the light - his eyes as cold as I'd seen them. _Is he going to kill me? -_ I cletched my fist in fear, so hard my knuckles turned a pale white _. "_ If you are going to kill me then do it now." _My voice was surprisingly calm. My father's mental training must have paid off._

He slowly walked toward me, and I backed away, every step matching his. He still hadn't answered my question. "Mizuki Murakami." I flinched at the sound of my name. "What…. will I do with you?" Drawing the words out slowly - This wasn't the Itachi I knew. This wasn't the boy that I spent time with, laughing and teasing.

"You..."

"You wouldn't understand..."He held out his sword, the blade pointed towards me. _Well, I guess this is it for me._

"Well then, get on with it."

But the final slice never came."...I'm not meant to kill you." He said as he lowered his blade. _Itachi?_ "I can't do it...I just wanted to save the people that I love..."

"Why? Wh-" My throat went dry and my chest tightened, as I started to weep.

I heard the floorboards creak - was he coming to kill me? And then I felt his warm arms embrace me - and I cried even harder. "Mizuki. Do you hate me?" I looked deep into his eyes. They were cold and empty, wit only the faint silhouette of a young boy, crying all alone. _He's breaking on the inside...He's still human..._

I shook my head. "I-I won't ever hate you."

"Good, thank you... But I have to go now... Someone's waiting for me." He shook his head. "I'm sorry about this, Mizuki."

Before he could leave, I cried out one last time, "Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and glanced back.

"What… What will Sasuke think?" I asked, shaking at the thought. "This will shatter him."

He sighed. "Don't tell him anything. Sasuke will find out soon enough - I'll be the one to tell him. And no matter what he decides to do in the future, don't interfere." I nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will."He smiled, and said, "Take care - and watch Sasuke, will you?"

"Mn..." I stood up and bured my face into his chest- he hesitated, then hugged be back. I mumbled into his shirt, "C-come back, safely..."

He pulled back. "I'm sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear."

I shook my head. "Nothing... Just do it." Referring to knocking me out.

"You really want me to do this? It's going to hurt."

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a bittersweet smile. "I know, Itachi."

He smiled cynically and said, "You're as logical as ever, Mizuki" He jabbed my neck, and the world went black.

* * *

 **Boom! Prologue done! SO Happy that this thing is finally up!**

 **Okay so if you have any questions or comments, please do leave a review or PM me, so it doesn't create a bigger issue.**

 **Please and Thank you~!-Grai**


	3. Chapter 1

**Ello people!**

 **SO I just got through a crappy week of tests and little sleep, so the content of this chapter might not be the best. BUT I will pour my heart out in the next chapter.**

 **That being said, I present you with the first official chapter!**

* * *

 _Four Years later_

 _Thump!_

All five of the shurikens land right on the bulls-eye. Perfect. I whip around - pull out my kunai - and throw it right at the approaching dummy. _Thump._ Right in the chest - surely a fatal kill. Jumping high in the air, throwing out my poison needles and then hear the satisfying sound of them sliding right to their targets. Done. That's a complete training session. _Although I should train with my jutsus more..._

I collect all my weapons and set off for home. I turn out of the training field into the hallways, the sound of my sandals crunching against the concrete. These empty halls were unusually quiet. Surprisingly, there were no slackers today. Usually I would see a blonde haired boy with three marks on either cheek - the jinchuuriki- accompanied with a boy with tousled brown hair and a dog - my friend Hana's little brother, or sometimes a lounging boy with a ponytail, being followed by a rather chubby boy around the same age.

Counting the days in my head, I remembered today's event, the genin graduation and the team selection. Passing a classroom on my way out I hear a loud groan in disgust. _Well, someone isn't happy about their team._ Giggling to myself, I finally hit the end of the corridor, reaching the exit. Warmer sunshine hit my body, glaring in my eyes. _Ahhh, time to go home- Oh, shoot, forgot! I need to check in with Sarutobi-sama._ My father now has constant paranoia of the village, thinking someone will attack him. He would always be on alert, bring as much as five other shinobi as reinforcements.

Personally I saw this as being ridiculous; who would need this many when there are other shinobi everywhere? Relieving him of his worries, I offered to take his place, as the new official ambassador of independent clans. My father was a bit sheepish about me being promoted to chunin by the Hokage, but if it would make my father's nights easier, it's fine with me. I hop on to roofs, making my way to his Lord's office window.

Already two years of the job and coming here was almost a daily routine. Checking in with the Hokage for any missions - if there were any, I immediately set off, if not then I hit the training grounds, practicing my marksmanship and my jutsus. Sometimes fellow Konoha-nin would join me, helping me improve my solar wind jutsu. My clan members would usually train me, but since I have been addressed as ambassador, there have been less opportunities to train with them, and more with the ninja here. But since I am here more, I have to be more careful, now that I have more control over my Hanketsu, its more a danger. Outside of the walls of the village I am free to activate Hanketsu, because I leave no one to witness it, but here, killing someone could cause some serious problems.

 _Knock, Knock._

I rest myself against the outside wall of the Hokage's office, watching the view as I wait. The plan of the city is quite intricate, not only roads, but tunnels and overpasses were means of connecting the vast buildings. The large walls encasing the village gave a sense of security, protecting the citizens from things harmful. _And Itachi…_ I shake myself from these thoughts. _It's been four years… There's no chance of him coming back…_ In the distance, the vast world stands. My chances of seeing my (ex-)fiancee coming alive every ambassador mission, only to die once the mission was completed. _I wonder if I'll get assigned another mission… What is taking him so long?_ Peering into the window, I see the Third Hokage, just sitting there. _What on earth could he be doing?_

I knock on the window -it sounds more like a punch than a knock. This catches his attention- quickly noticing me and opening the window.

"Ah, Mizuki, sorry for making you wait. How may I help you?" he pleasantly greets me, stepping back to let me in.

I shake my head at the gesture. "I just came to check if you had any missions for me, I will be checking out momentarily."

"Currently there is none, so you are free to go home."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."And with that I jump off, landing on the trail through city, to home. Successfully landing, I start my way down the mass staircases going down to the park and though the main business street. Loud stalls, are filling with non-ninja citizens, calling out deals to try and catch their attention. But, my attention was definitely elsewhere. _Hrmm, it's not too late yet. I could still spend a little more time here... Where should I go… Oh!_ Grinning to myself, I jump my way out of the street, hopping over buildings all the way to the open training field. Finally, after searching many passing teams, I spotted my younger "friend" coldly glaring at the rest of his team.

 _Not much of a talker, now are you?_ "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" I call out, landing right in the middle of their practice field. Behind Sasuke, Kakashi leans on a tree, attention focused on his book.

The yellow-haired boy -Naruto, was it? A troublemaker - elbows Sasuke and asks, "Hey - who is she?" A girl with pink hair stands off to the side, staring dreamily at Sasuke. _Shouldn't she be focusing on her skills, not on boys?_

"Sorry- did I interrupt a training session?" I ask.

Sasuke replies, "No, we are taking a break. What do you want?"

 _Can a girl not visit her friend?_ "Nothing, I was just coming for a visit...But I should leave you to your training. Bye!" I wave at all of them, and jump into the trees, heading home. As I travel, I imagine all the trouble, that team could cause. A slight smirk surfaces. _Hehe, that team going to be interesting._

* * *

 **Terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter. BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Till then!~Grai**


	4. Chapter 2

**Heyo~**

 **Terribly sorry for the late update, my computer was giving me the worse time of my life**

 **But here it is my lovelies, Ch 2. Please enjoy**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Sasuke had left for a mission. In our own time, he further introduced me to Sakura and Naruto. By the tone of his voice he seemed to be very annoyed to be on a team in general. Just how cooperative will he be on this mission? According to the Hokage, their mission was a standard escort mission, C-rank mission. They at most, they would of came back within a week. But now they have been gone for about three whole weeks, and now some of us are starting to get worried. I decide to go to Sarutobi-sama to discuss a search party, but I'm a bit too late.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for my intrusion, but-" I cut myself off. There are four people standing before me, all of which were of Team 7. They came back!

"Ah, Mizuki. Perfect timing. I was just about to call for you. As you can see, the team is back from their mission. They had to deal with…... some difficulties. I would like you to investigate this," He requests and then gestures to the file sitting on his desk. I approach it with caution - a C-rank mission, being interfered with? With a sensei like Kakashi, they should of had no problem. The file, however, said otherwise.

"As you can see, this is a serious matter. You may take a team with you, just investigate this immediately." the Hokage orders.

"Right away, Hokage-sama." I leave to gather my team. I first make my way to the Inuzuka compound, hearing the barking of dogs as I approach the door. I knock loudly to overcome the loud barks. Finally, someone answers, but it's not the kunoichi that I was looking for- instead her little brother, a boy with the exact same trademark red stripes his family had, answers the door.

"Is Hana home?

"Yeah, Sis out back." the boy answers and moves out of the door frame.

Stepping into the house, I follow the wooden floorboards to the backyard, where Hana is. She seems busy playing with her dogs, tussling around with them on the floor. "Yo" She stops and wipes the spit off her face, then catches sight of me.

"Hey Mizuki, what brings you here?"

I reply, "Mission from the Hokage - we're supposed to start immediately."

She nods at me and her dogs prop themselves up, ready to go. "Sure - give me a few minutes to get my stuff."Upon reaching the gate I see Izumo and Kotetsu - both are chatting away endlessly, not really paying attention to their jobs. I let out a slight sigh. _They should really take their job more seriously… But none the less, they are great ninjas, maybe they can help as well._

"Oi, Kotetsu, Izumo!" I call. Immediately stopping halfway through their conversation, they stare at me with idiotic grins.

"Hey, "Kid", what's up?" I groan. _Just because they are 24 and I am 15 does not make me a kid!_

"I got a mission from the Hokage, we could use a few extra hands."

They look at each other. "Awwww does the little shrimp need some help?"

This hit a nerve. I clench my fists and puff up my cheeks as I retaliate them. "Shut up your damn mouths! Are you going to come or what?"

"Sure, after all we don't want you to bite our heads off."

Just as I am about to reply, Hana clamps my mouth shut. "Alright, alright. Hurry up and get your things!"

We set off at the main gate, sprinting to the Great Naruto Bridge. Mist soon fills in the clear weather, as we pass the borders for the Land of the Waves. After what seems to be hours, we finally see a cliffside with a bridge faded in to the mist.

"Alright, the mission's objective is to secure the village past this bridge and gather information about the late Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and his accomplice, Haku. Rendezvous point is the base of the bridge in the village. Meet there in 3 hours. You know the drill, split!" I ordered.

Izumo and Kotetsu bolt down the bridge to the village, while I wait with Hana as she lets her ninken smell for anymore signs of Zabuza. One barks and then races off. We follow it with precaution - a swordsmen of Zabuza's skill is not be messed with, and if he's still alive, we're going to need back up. Hana's ninken suddenly stops at a marsh area, even more in mist than before.

"Hana?"

"Mizuki, over here!" Hana calls to my left. I follow her voice to a small area covered in bushes. Next to her, her dogs are sniffing a small shiny object imbedded into the ground. Dusting it off, it turns out the be a thin senbon needle. _The report had said that Haku used senbon needles with his kekkei genkai… But that said his status was terminated..._

Bringing my attention to the pointed side, blood was dried on the tip, meaning a battle happened. More barking rang, and Hana's other ninken found a patch of dried blood. I froze, shock at the evidence and slowly started to inwardly panic. _Could one of them still be alive? This is bad, what if-_

"It's Naruto's blood, they must've fought here. The blood is about three days old." Hana reports. Her dogs whimper a bit, exchanging some sort of information. "They say that the blood on the needle you're holding is from Zabuza."

"So they are dead." I conclude, looking carefully at the senbon. I let out a small sigh of relief. "Where are their bodies?"

One of the dogs licks her hand, and they run off. "Let's find out."

After moments of more sprinting, we approach a mound of dirt- one side has a normal cross to signify the dead - the other has one of the famous swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Kubikiribōchō. The blade still looks sharp, never dull from constant use.

"Kirigakure will come after this, but thieves could get it first…"

Hana curses under her breath. "Grave robbers… those retards..."

"They have no boundaries when it comes to stealing, Hana, and you can't put any down." We both bow our heads down in respect to the dead. "Go on to the rendezvous point. I'll go in a few minutes."

As Hana leaves me, I gather my chakra, and do a few handsigns. "Solar wind style: Fūjin's Blessing!"

A bright, blinding light is cast on the grave, and a barrier of wind circles the perimeter. As the gale spins the light grows stronger, and soon the light wavers, slowly completing the jutsu. Finally, after sometime the light bursts and a transparent barrier settles on the grave. I take in a deep breath. The report said that Zabuza freed the village from Gatō, a missing-nin fighting for something that has nothing to do with him. A true complete change of heart, even if it stopped beating it should be honored. "There, that should last for a while. " Just as I turn to go to the rendezvous point, a subtle rustle in the bushes catches my attention.

I ready my katana, and stare at the bush with caution. The rustling becomes louder, now accompanied by the sound of crushed leaves. A step forward, and in a flash, the object strikes out at me. My katana counters it, throwing it to the side. I glare at what just attacked me; a snake. A four-foot long snake rests in a coil, its dark purple scales making indents in the rich dirt. It hisses at me, darting its green silted eyes at my blade. I charge my blade with my lightning chakra, raising it up to strike down at the reptile. Right before it made contact, the snake wraps around my blade, canceling out my lightning. It bares it fangs near my face, ready to snap at my neck. With split second thinking, I grab the snake's neck and conduct a simple jutsu. "Lightning style: Claw of Raijin." My hand sparks with electricity and the snake slacks over. As I let go of it, its head detaches itself, severed from the body. I plant my blade right through the head for good measure. _Only one person that uses these kinds of snakes. What would he want with Zabuza and Haku?.. I'll wait off telling the others, I should first tell Lord Sarutobi._ Sheathing my katana, I sprint my way across the bridge.

The extensive run comes to an end as I near my team, all giving intel about their findings. Coming close, I put my index finger to my lips, signaling Hana to be quiet as I approach Kotetsu and Izumo, whose backs are to me. Taking one final leap, I silently land behind the duo, hands planted on each shoulder. "Boo."

They yelp in surprise, holding each other as if they'd seen a ghost. The giggle that I held back escaped my lips. The low chuckle soon turned into a high pitched squeak. "Relax you two, it's just me!" Tears form in my eyes, as I hold my abdomen.

"Relax? YOU GAVE ME A HARD ATTACK!" Kotetsu complains.

"Kotetsu… can't...breathe...dying…."Izumo mutters as the color further drains from his face. Kotetsu's arms are firmly locked around his neck, suffocating the poor man.

"Let the man go already Kotetsu!" Hana comments and playfully hits the vice grip set on Izumo. The death lock is finally released and Izumo collapses in a pant. I kneel down and sympathetically pat his shoulder. Reverting my gaze to Kotetsu, I return to business. "Dying man aside, what did you find?"

"We found village completely under control, there are soldiers patrolling the border and all the shipping supplies is monitored by several eyes, and the port master does not report about any interference with cargo. And the residents have no disputes to report, it is a peaceful community. Even they didn't see any signs of threat ever since Zabuza and Gatō have died."

"How about Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki? Have the residents seen any suspicious marine life? Particularly relating to sharks?"

"None."

"Then our job here is done."

* * *

 **Once again I am soooo sorry for the super late update.** **I'll motivate myself to do theses things on time.**

 **See ya next week!~Grai**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies,**

 **Just a side note, but if you have any ideas or questions, please PM me or leave a review and I will address it as quickly as possible.**

 **Anyways on to zee chapter!**

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, the weather is perfect for training, I make my way to the training ground. But when I get to the training field it seems like I'm not the only one. I stand, just amazed at the sheer number of genin training here. Tons are practicing in groups, or individually, just testing all their skills, but to me it just seems to be a minefield. If you don't watch yourself, you can get hit with a kunai, or get struck with a another person. _Why is everybody out today? And why is there no one to supervise?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a dango-loving kunoichi, and causes me to yelp.

"Oi, Mizuki! You still in there?" Anko asks.

"Ah, Anko! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I reply.

"That's you fault." She laughs and tosses me a scroll. "Congrats by the way." Then she disappears.

"Wait what, Anko!?" I inspect the given scroll. "Well, what do we have here?" I walk over to a tree, sitting in the shade of a branch. At least there is some privacy here. I untie the scroll and unravel its contents.

 _Addressed to: Lady Mizuki Murakami_

 _You have been selected as an on-duty proctor for the upcoming Chunin exams that will take place in one week. As ambassador of independent clans, you will especially monitor those belonging to the separate clans attending the exams. Participation is required._

 _In the first stage, you will supervise the genins while they are taking the written test, to prevent them from "cheating"._

 _he second stage takes place in a restricted training area, the Forest of Death. This stage will go over a course of three days. In the Forest, genin teams will have to steal the opposite scroll of the one they received in the beginning. Survival is up to the cooperation of the team, as all necessary resources are in the Forest itself. You will be stationed at the tower, to check if the arriving teams have both scrolls._

 _You are not required to attend the third stage - if you wish to do so, you may help as a medical attendee._

 _If you have any questions, please address Anko or Ibuki._

 _From the Third Hokage,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _The Chunin exams, huh? This will be interesting!_ Smiling to myself, I jump off to the hokage's office, checking out and racing back home. After a 30 minute run, I finally approach my compound. The high walls blockade enemies and the guards straighten up as I come to a running stop.

"Mizuki-sama!" They bow in unison.

"Raise your heads, there is no need for such formalities. We're all family, aren't we?" I smile. _Honestly, I can never get used to this. If an ambassador is treated like this, what about a Hokage!_

"Mizuki-sama, your generosity is gracious, but you are the next heir of our clan- so you are of a higher rank than us."

"And my father and the Hokage are higher than me, so save your formalities for them."

"Yes, Mizuki-sama!"

I sigh. _They never learn, do they?_ Passing the gates and sliding the door to the main house, I try to find my father and mother, to share the good news. I pass through room after room, and when I still don't find them, I begin to worry. Finally, I see them in the meeting room, both sitting across from each other, looking concerned about something. I take in a deep breath and ready myself for the formalities.

"Excuse me mother, father, but I have news."

"Ah, Mizuki, um, so do we…..?" Mother glances at Father.

"Yes, so please - do sit down." My father gestured to the seat to the left.

I have no idea of what they are about to tell me. Traditionally, I sit with my legs under me, staying silent until given permission to speak. I keep a calm face, but, I have to admit, my father's serious expression somewhat scares me. His stern eyes seem to bore holes into the space in front of him. The thick tension is suffocating.

"Whatever you want to say, please say it now."

"Oh, um okay, Mother, Father, I have been addressed by the Hokage to supervise the chunin exams." I hand the scroll to them. Taking the time to read the kanji, my mother smiled, but my father was unfazed.

"Be careful, Mizuki. Be on your guard at all times."

I respond obediently, "Absolutely, Father."

"Since that matter is understood, we have some news that might not please you…" My mother said, slightly worried. If this is another marriage proposal then I-"The Hokage had taken into consideration that since you are the ambassador, it would be sensible for you to be able to journey to other villages and learn about them, particularly their fighting strategies and their shinobi. Therefore, he has requested that you join the Anbu." What the-

What in the world would the Anbu want with me? I'm not the best fighter, nor the best strategist. This might be worse than the marriage proposal. But refusing an order from the Hokage is a serious breach in etiquette - even if the order is optional - not to mention that it would leave a bad impression on my clan.

"By joining the Anbu, you will increase your skills, allowing you to have complete control over your abilities in the field. The Anbu are aware of Hanketsu and its abilities, so you will be taking a special training course." Well, I've got no choice, do I? But still… they maybe after my Hanketsu.

I sigh, and make up my mind. "I accept the proposal." Father looks relieved - whereas Mother looks even more worried. Great. Now I get to train 24/7, go on a bunch of missions that almost always end up with me sitting on rooftops the whole day, spying on people, and barely getting enough sleep. Boring as hell.

"Mizuki, by the end of this training, you will be able to take on an Akatsuki." Interesting… This offer might not be so bad. "After making your decision, you are to report immediately to the Hokage, and receive your instructions."

"I understand." They nod, and wave me off. Once I make it out the gates, I start to bolt, heading straight for the Hokage's office.

I arrive in 5 minutes. I knock on the door and enter, and am shocked to see that there is an Anbu member already standing there. The Hokage is sitting at his desk, and smiles when he sees me. "Ah, Mizuki! I had a feeling you would say yes."

"Hokage-sama."

You have the Chunin exams to supervise, so the training will be postponed until a week after the entrance into the Anbu is to remain secret." I nod to him."May I remind you that not only is this training beneficial, but it is also dangerous. Countless of operatives have been killed in the field, are you sure that you are capable for this?"

Hesitantly, I respond, "Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed." I bow to him and the Anbu member, and take my leave.

* * *

 **Another chapter done.**

 **I just want to thank all of you who are taking the time to read this.**

 **Its been a little over a month since this story started, and its been doing much better than I could ever imagine. So a truly thank you guys for giving me the confidence to post another chapter.**

 **I'll try to keep a set schedule so, see ya next week~Grai**


	6. Chapter 4

**Nice to see you again,**

 **Terribly sorry for the insanely late post, but I was going through some family trouble.**

 **But that doesn't stop me from posting!**

* * *

 _One week later -_

I awake from the ringing of my alarm clock, doing a relieving morning stretch. Right then, it's the chunin exams today! I get brush my teeth, get dressed, and bring the registration scroll with me, dashing through the path to the Hidden Leaf Village while I take bites from a piece of toast. As I look around, I find that there's barely anyone there, even though it's only 10 minutes before the required arrival time. _Oh, this might be a long wait._ But on the bright side, it means I have time for a proper breakfast. I pull it out, surprised to see that my mother has replaced my pork onigiri with a bowl of pork ramen and a boiled egg. _Thanks, Mom!_ It's still steaming hot as well. I gobble it down, but stop when I see the same blond-haired boy with whisker markings on his cheeks, staring at me hungrily. Experimentally, I move my bowl to the left, and his eyes follow it, to the right and the same effect.

"Oi, loser, stop staring at Mizuki-san!" I hear a familiar voice ring out. I turn around to see Sasuke strolling up. He's the only genin on time- besides Naruto. "Hello, Mizuki-san," He greets me.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." I add a playful edge to my tone. "Learn some manners, eh?" He grins at me in return, which is surprising, and walks off somewhere - presumably to get food. _Well, somebody's in a good mood today._

"Haha, Sasuke got-" Naruto gets cut off by a whack from his pink-haired teammate.

" _Baka_ , don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" She turns to me and bows politely, "Good morning, Mizuki-sempai!"

I reply, "Good morning, Sakura-san. Ready for the exams?" She nods, then races off after Sasuke. Naruto crosses his arms and pouts. _Aw, isn't someone jealous, maybe some food will cheer him up._

I call out to him, "Hey, you want some ramen? I have extra." He stares at me, shocked. _What, does everyone call him a loser?_ Naruto looks around, to make sure I'm not talking to that nonexistent person behind him, then looks at me again. "Yeah, you! Naruto Uzumaki, right? Come on!"

He trudges over, staring at my ramen hungrily. I spoon half of it into a bowl that my mom brought for me - and the one that I never use. I pass to him my spare chopsticks, and he stares at it. "Go ahead, eat up."

He hesitates, then finishes the whole thing in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa. Careful, you're supposed to eat the noodles, not inhale them." He grins at me and passes back the chopsticks and the bowl, then hops off the bench.

Naruto says enthusiastically, "Thanks! Uhhh… what was your name again?" _Quite the clueless one aren't you._

"Murakami Mizuki."

"Alright, Mizuki-nee! See ya!"

After he leaves, all the proctors stare at me. Anko stares after Naruto. "Wow..." she mutters.

"What? Is there a problem, senpai?"

Anko chuckles. "Nothing, it's just that you're the first person I've ever seen him be so polite to."

"I have my ways…." I smile. She pats my back in response, then walks into the building - presumably she's taking charge of Stage Two.

A particularly young proctor speaks up. "Don't you know that talking to him or things like that are considered taboo?"

"Taboo? For what reason?"

"When that kid was born, a beast was unleashed. The Nine Tails. It destroyed the village, killing thousands. After much destruction, the beast was sealed, but at the cost of the Fourth Hokage and his wife, his own parents. The people here see him as a monster."

 _Ah this, Anko told me this before. I didn't think much of it… It's no reason to exclude him...He was a baby, he had no control over it._ Anger bubbles up inside of me, I clench my fists to keep it contained. "That's not fair! He is a citizen of Konoha, a valuable ninja and human."

"Tell that to everyone else." The young proctor turns away, talking with another one. _Geez._ I look around again, and see that most of the genin have arrived - but there seems to be a commotion over at the entrance.

I have seemed to walk into Izumo's and Kotetsu's little "test" that they set up every year. Their genjutsu covers the classroom plate 101, making the students see classroom 201. Near the frame of the door, a clock ticks by. _Let's see... In three... two... one…_

"This is a genjutsu. This is classroom 101!" a familiar voice calls. Sakura rises to the front of the crowd, side by side with Naruto and Sasuke. _Sakura? Wow, impressive…_ Sasuke gives me a quick glance then back to Izumo and Kotetsu, but I got the message. _Not so impressive now… But that was sweet of him to do that for Sakura._

"Heh, good eye, kid," Kotetsu chuckles, and jumps away with Izumo on his tail. "This seems like an interesting group, eh?" I hear him mutter to Izumo.

I smile at the genin and say, "Well then, let's start the first stage of the exam." I make my way up, the horde of genin following behind me, climbing up the stairs to the correct classroom. I wave at an intimidating-looking man standing next to the chalkboard. "Hey, Ibuki-san. Here's your round of little genins. Have fun with them!"

He smiles back at me and says mysteriously, "Oh, I will." The little kids whisper to each other, clearly looking nervous. The rest of the proctors are already sitting in the room, their expressions ranging from bored to wicked.

"But you aren't ditching on your duties, you're staying, aren't you? As requested by the Hokage?" Ibuki reminds me.

"Never dream of missing this." He thumps the chalkboard with his fist, getting everyone's attention.

"Take your seats!" Ibuki explains the whole first stage to the genin, and pretends to delight in their anxiety. "Start in five, four, three, two, one - BEGIN!" All the genin immediately begin to read over the questions furiously, with only a few scribbling out answers - including that Sakura girl. Everyone else sits and scratches their heads. Oh- there's already one trying to cheat - way too obviously. I mark down his name, and watch the others. All the scribbles and nervous expressions amuse me. My fellow proctors also have amused and satisfied expressions as we quickly mark off names.

5 minutes in, the first person is marked off by none other than Kotetsu himself, who throws a kunai onto the boy's paper. "Out. Your group goes with you." The boy sullenly stands up, and walks out the door, his group following behind him. The genin start muttering to each other, but are immediately silenced when Ibuki pounds on the chalkboard again.

"QUIET!" he roars. "We will take out more!"

When it passes the 40-minute mark, Ibuki announces the tenth question, then watches as all the genin start getting all jittery. _Let's see how many leave, wait for it…._ A horde of groups leave immediately, leaving behind around only a handful left. _More than last year_.

The rest look like they're considering leaving, but Naruto stands up, and yells, "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!" And slams his hand down onto the desk, dramatizing his short speech.

 _Hokage, huh? Someday…_ I can't help but smile. This boy's knuckle-headed determination is very interesting. Someone who is hated in this villages strives to become their leader. That could end as a great accomplishment, or as a huge failure. Low chuckles and giggles started as Ibuki grins, completely different from before.

"Congratulations! All of you passed!" The genin look around in bewilderment. "You could think of that question I just asked you as the tenth question. Since you all decided to stay, you've passed the first stage of the exams!" The genin start cheering, and I notice everyone looking at Naruto appreciatively. _Guess they don't all hate him..._

The cheering dies down as, Anko suddenly crashes through the door, and looks around at the remaining genin. She slaps a poster on the chalkboard, reading out _Stage Two_. "Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!"

"Such a premature entrance, Anko; You are too early."

"Ahh, well it never helps to be early!" Anko states, slightly embarrassed. "Anyways, get all of your stuff and follow me!" The genin get out of their shock and follow their next proctor, seeming unsure about the next stage. A few of the proctors and I depart from the migrating group and set off for our stationed tower.

* * *

 **About the family trouble, there is bound to be more, so I apologize in future further notice if there are any delays or lack of content.**

 **I will hopefully get over this, but I can't tell the future.**

 **Sooo ciao!~Grai**


	7. Chapter 5

**Wassup people**

 **Sorry for the late update, I had quite a few tests this week that were a pain in the butt.**

 **Also a few family problems here and there, but that's my problem not yours, so enjoy zee chapter.**

* * *

Two days had passed, since the second stage had started, subtle screams could be heard, as the second night grew to a close. I had been assigned for night duty, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, whom had been just sleeping the entire time. _They really need a discipline lesson. How on earth did they even become chunin?_ As I walk into the part of the tower where they are stationed, I see them sleeping on the floor - _and they're both hugging their pillows_. _How manly. Let's see how should I wake them up… Aha!_ I gather some chakra, forming a current of electricity at my fingertips. In a finger-gun, I shoot at the sensitive spot of their necks, a powerful alarm clock.

"What the- Mizuki!" They groggily complain.

I stick out my tongue and say, "That's what you get for sleeping on the job!" I take off for my hourly patrol around the station. Halfway through my sprint, I take a break in a tree. A shadow crosses over, blocking the moonlight. I look up to find 3 ninja, Sound genin. They glare coldly down at the surrounding area, as if searching for prey. The female genin notices me staring, alerts her team, and they jump off, back into the forest. _Oh. I better get to the entrance._

Just then, a group of ninjas arrive right as I reach the entrance, looking extremely worn out. They show me the two scrolls they have, and I wave them through. _Wow, they look beat… I wonder what they've been through… If anything, those Oto ninjas look like trouble. I don't trust any nin from Oto, they are sketchy._

I hear a thump to my left, I slip a kunai and whirl around to the sound, only to have it blocked by Anko. She exclaims, "Gosh, Mizuki! Look before you attack, will you?" I apologize and lower my kunai. "Anyways, I've just had a really troubling report from some chunins. A group found three ninjas dead, but with very little blood. But the strange thing is they don't have any faces..."

This is serious. "Where are they?" She leaps off into the trees. I follow after her, and we land in the middle of the huge forest. Three bodies lay motionless, scattered throughout the small meadow.

Anko uses the handle of her kunai to poke at one of the bodies. She tilts up the head to show me, and I stifle a gasp as I see the blank whiteness that has replaced the ninja's face. "Who do you think caused this?"

She shrugs. "Can't be so sure, but the most likely suspect is…"

"Orochimaru?"

She nods, and I grimace with disgust. I heard tales from the ninja here, about the legendary Sannin. Orochimaru had become a traitor in order to study Forbidden Jutsu, taking innocent people for his experiments. Transforming them and himself into a monster. My thoughts are broken by the screech of a blade cutting through the night air. "Come on!", I exclaim, leaping towards the sound of the blade. Anko follows on my heels. Deeper into the forest sits a figure, with pale skin, long black hair and most unnerving of all, his pupils were thin slits. Just like a snake.. "Oh, you found me…" He chuckles softly.

I take out a kunai and a few shurikens, ready to throw them. "Monster." I mutter. Right behind me, Anko tenses. I'm about to gather my chakra for the Hanketsu, when Anko stops me.

"Mizuki, go report directly to the main tower. The Hokage must know about this. I'll deal with Orochimaru."

"But you-"

"GO! Just… leave this to me"

I nod and race off towards the main tower, 2 miles away. I hope she's okay…. Few minutes later, I pound on the door, and someone who I don't recognize opens it. I barely manage to say, "Orochimaru…...in…..Forest….." before I sag against the frame, completely out of breath from my sprint. I dimly see the person call for someone frantically, and there's a whole blur of motion. Black spots dance in my vision. Okay, okay. I am never going to run that quickly again. I collapse, only to have someone catch me in midair. I look up, and am slightly surprised. Finally, Izumo and Kotetsu are actually on duty!

"Oi, Mizuki, you okay?" I try to say something, only to have my vision completely black out. I barely feel Izumo carrying me to somewhere, presumably a medic, while Kotetsu runs off.

I wake up at the sensation of someone patting my cheek. "Mizuki!" I blearily look up, and see Anko. "Finally! You really did have me worried there for a second."

"Anko! What happened to Orochimaru!" Her expression becomes sullen.

"He escaped. But luckily, no one's injured too badly." Good. I feel stupid right now, lying in a bed while everyone's out there fighting against Orochimaru and his forces.

"Eat." Anko slides a tray towards me. A plate of salmon onigiri, a small dish of dango, and a cup of water sits on top of it. I just then realize how hungry I am. I haven't eaten anything since lunch.

"Thanks." I scarf down the food, feeling immediately better.

"Haha, you should've seen Izumo and Kotetsu, they were frantic. Your friend Hana was giving them the beating." Heh, thank you Hana. "They were muttering something about payback, though. Any idea what they meant?"

I shake my head. "Just up to their usual tricks, I suppose. Anyways, I better get going. How long was I out?"

She responds, " A couple hours. The last group just finished 15 minutes ago. But you're not supposed to attend the prelims, right? Or the third stage?"

"Yeah, I'm not required to. But then I have no idea what to do. A show might be nice." I smile and slide out of the bed. A thought occurs to my mind. "Oh - one more thing. PLEASE don't tell my parents about this. They're gonna freak out, and I'm never going to be able to leave home again without at least a squadron running on my heels."

"My lips are sealed. I'll tell everyone else who knows about that request."

"And who exactly are those people?"

"Oh, about every person in this building who knows you're an ambassador." I groan. Which basically means every single teacher or official.

"Come on… give me a break - all those people?"

"Don't worry. You were pretty fast… Kotetsu found one of Orochimaru's snakes right behind you, but it escaped…" Damn. That bastard Orochimaru.

"Well then, I better go find the idiots." I take a step, and am relieved to feel perfectly fine."Thanks for the food again, Anko-sensei. I owe you some dango!" I pat her shoulder and leave the room, heading outside. Kotetsu and Izumo are standing at the entrance, actually armed with their weapons for once. I sneak up behind them, and sling my arms across both of their shoulders. They yelp in surprise.

"Thanks for the help, guys! I honestly owe you guys."

"No problem, "Kid". It's good to see you up and out of bed." Izumo responds.

"Ha, you know me. I can't stay still."

Kotetsu jokes, "Gosh, Mizuki, you're heeeaaavvvvyyy. Laying it on thick on the mochi now, are you?" I slap him playfully.

"Oh, be quiet!" He laughs and glances over at Izumo.

Izumo summons a bubble of water over our heads. They are really bad at this. Before the two could escape the drench, I slipped out, sliding to the side. I bring up a kunai and send it through the mass of liquid. Its case pops and a wave of water crashes down on Izumo and Kotetsu. "Pfft, well that plan backfired, didn't it?" A small giggle escapes as I back up towards the hallway.

Wiping the drops of water off his face, Kotetsu curses, "Damn it, we almost had her!"

"Tch, don't think you've won, Mizuki! Come on!" Izumo leads a chase after me. I take that as my cue to get myself out of here. I turn on my heels and sprint to the nearest open window. Stopping in a skid, I plant my hands on the frame of the window and jump out, aiming for the group below me. "We'll get you back some day!"

"In your dreams!" And I bolt off to the Inuzuka residence. Might be a bit early, but the two idiots wouldn't dare set foot in Hana's territory. I lightly knock on the door, setting off a whole chorus of barking. "Oi, Akamaru, Kiba! It's Mizuki!"

The door opens with Kiba holding back his pup, and Hana awkwardly standing at the door frame. "Sorry, they've had a long night."

"They're not the only one…" I mutter.

"So what brings you here?"

I smile. "Got some news. But let's talk somewhere else." I look at her. She's still in her pajamas, and her hair's all messed up. "On second thought, how about you get dressed and eat something?"

"Ah, yeah, come in, I'll be quick. I'm supposed to attend the third stage, since, you know, I'm a medical ninja." She says and quickly runs up the stairs to the side.

I step in, and an adorable white dog pounces on me, licking my cheek. "Whoa!" I yelp.

"Akamaru! Come on…" Kiba groans.

"Don't worry. He's a little adorable furball." I pet his soft fur on his back, feeling against bandages. "Hrm? What happened?"

"The prelims, Naruto packed a pretty hard punch." Kiba complains rubbing the patch on his cheek, with a pout.

"Hey you tried, okay? Besides, he released his 'air' on you, so can't really blame you." Hana appears right behind him, fully dressed and with an onigiri in hand. "Let's go, Mizuki!" We race off into the forest. "I have to be at the hospital within thirty minutes, just saying."

I respond, "Not a problem. This will only take like ten minutes." We stop at a small clearing. "So!" I turn to face her. "First of all, this is required to be an absolute secret, understood?"

"Sure... but why are you telling me?"

I shrug. "It's too stressful to handle by myself, and I trust you and your judgement. And my parents are of no help, always going on about honor and loyalty and training…."

She leans forward. "So what is it?"

I look around to check for anyone, then lean in and whisper in her ear, "I'm assigned as an Anbu."

She exclaims, "WHAT?!" I immediately place my hand over her mouth.

"Shush! I'm not supposed to tell anyone. No one in my clan even knows about it, except for my parents." She nods, wide-eyed. I lower my hand. "Anyways, I've heard horrible stuff about the Anbu, and I'm sort of nervous…."

"I think you are more than capable for the missions, and I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." True, - "But why do they want you to join?"

I lower my voice. "Probably because of Hanketsu. It can be the one of the greatest weapons in battle if you know how to use it..."

She studies me. "I guess they want to start while you're still young. You already can use it pretty well already, right?" I nod. "Well then, I guess you are going to have a lot of work from now on."

I mutter, "Yep, and I don't think I'm going to get any breaks…"

Hana sympathizes, "I'm absolutely positive that you can handle it. Anyways, I gotta go now. Lot's of genin to heal. Bye!" She tosses over her shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll do fine!" I wave, and she speeds away, leaving me behind.

* * *

 **Side note that I should of said right in the beginning of this story, but my aim for the story is to not interfere with the real plot too much, cuz to me that is stupid. Anyhow, you will only see interference in certain parts and none of them will change the course of the actual plot.**

 **Anyways that's all and see ya, suckers!(Not)~Grai**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello friends,**

 **I am SOO sorry that this update is super late. (I am very ashamed...)**

 **The weekend was just very crazy with homework and Halloween.**

 **I present chapter number six.**

* * *

One Month Later

 _Huh…. Sasuke's late, huh?_ I sit in my bedroom, reading the letters that Hana sends me every thirty minutes. One of her little dogs sits next to me, panting from the heat. I stroke its fur as I read the letter.

 _Just finished Shikamaru, and he used his clan's Shadow Binding technique against this Sand's Temari, but forfeited because he was 'running out of chakra'. But I'm sure he'll be promoted to chunin. Just waiting for Sasuke. He's gonna be battling the Sand's Gaara. But something is keeping him up._

 _-Hana_

 _PS: Please feed Michi - she's tired from running back and forth_

The little brown-speckled pup rolls over next to me, panting as I scratch her stomach. "Well, so that's your name, huh? You little cutie." Michi licks my hand, and I scoop her up, carrying her to the kitchen.

The servants all bow to me and murmur, "Mizuki-sama" as I pass by. _The bad part about being the heir of the clan: the formalities._ Michi squirms in my arms, trying to jump out. I scold her, "Come on, don't you want to eat?" Ah. There's some leftover meat. I pair the sliced meat with a dish of water and set it down for Michi to feast on.

It's okay sitting at home while everyone else is at the chunin exams. For one thing, I don't need to sit in the sun watching a bunch of genin fight each other. And my parents are attending, which means I can do anything I want at home! Michi runs up to me and nudges my hand. She's been doing this ever since she started delivering the messages, and it means she wants to go back to Hana. I secure a little pouch onto her back, containing tsukune -Hana's favorite- then send her off.

I walk towards the shaded training area at the center of my family's home. There are targets and dummies sitting around everywhere - perfect. Readying my kunai, I take a breath to steady myself, then launch the kunai at two respective targets. I strike a dummy with three shuriken, and the other three at targets on the roof. I jump up, landing on the roof, and take out a tanto, throwing it to spear a second dummy straight through the chest. I impale my next three targets with shuriken as I jump off the roof. Then I take to disemboweling the rest of the dummies with my katana.

As I lop the head off the last one, I hear someone approaching from behind me, and I spin around, placing my katana at their throat. _Whoops._ It's my parent's friend, Miyu-san. I lower the katana, and bow. "Sorry, Miyu-san. I'm a bit jumpy after training."

She waves off my apology. "Not at all, Mizuki-chan. I was looking for your parents. I need to talk to them about something."

"Oh. I believe they're at the chunin exams right now." She thanks me, then heads off.

 _Hm, Sasuke's match is going on, maybe I should watch… I haven't seen him in over a month… Plus I have nothing else to do...Alright, let's go!_ I gather up all my weapons, and set off to the Chunin exams. As I arrive, I hear screams, and clashing coming from the arena. _What's wrong?_ I ready my kunai, preparing myself for any attack. Through the dark corridor, the light at the end grows bright, and the yelling turns into screaming. A few more paces and I am presented with a bloody scene. It looks like something out of a war, Oto and Suna nin fighting against Konoha nin. I dash to the side, avoiding a reckless Oto nin coming in for a slash, only for him to get stabbed the back. _This is not going to be pretty._

I jump into the stands, protecting a child citizen and her mother from an incoming Suna nin. I glare at the offender, telling him, "Your opponent is me." I take a breath and charge, reaching behind me for my tanto. I launch a kick into his stomach, slicing my tanto into his neck. My kick sends him down, revealing his reinforcements, a 10-man group of shinobi. Smirking, I do a few quick hand signs, feeling the ever-growing tingle in my middle and index fingers. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Fang Jutsu!" The jutsu finishes, sparks accumulating into two blades of electricity. I weave around the enemy, sliding through their attacks.

"AAHHHH, MAMA!"

I glance back, the little girl I saved before cowered in fear as her mother is pinned down, a kunai pointed at her. The mother, who fights against the obviously stronger female ninja is trying to prevent the knife from descending towards her throat, with little success. I turn back to the foes in front of me, advancing, ready for an attack. "Tch...Damn…" I release my jutsu, dashing with my tanto in hand. "Ma'am, please stay still!" I yell as I prepare to take out her attacker. The kunoichi removes the kunai from the mother's throat to block my tanto. Being of advantage, I push her down, away from the girl and her mother, and plant a kunai into her chest.

To the side, the mother holds her daughter, shaking at all the gory action. She shivers as I come closer, grimacing at the blood splatter on my arms. I squat down to her level, and grasp her shoulders, pleading her, "Please, get out of here. It's far too dangerous."

"I-I… can't-" She chokes on her own words before she could even finish.

"You have to. By staying, you are just putting both you and your daughter at risk. Protect what is precious to you and go!" After what seems to be a nod of understanding, I release the woman and turn to continue fighting.

As I fight what seems to be the 30th opponent, my actions become notably slower, not too slow to be caught, but slow enough to feel my limbs burning. Wanting to conserve my chakra, I mostly use weapons to take them out, but that option was running out. I reach down for a shuriken, finding the entire pouch empty. "Crap…" I mutter and ready my fists for some taijutsu.

Two enemy ninja come at me with kunai, preparing to slice through me. Raising myself on my heels, I sprint forward and duck. Their kunai slash right above me, giving me enough time to launch a rib-cracking jab on the enemy to my right. I jump slightly, kneeing him in the face. The impact sends him down, also breaking his nose. I hear pounding footsteps behind me, and the screech of two ready kunai. I attempt to turn to disable the enemy ninja, but something holds me back. I look back to see the ninja that I just kneed in the face holding my leg. "...Annoying," I snarl as I violently push my foot into his chest.

"Argh!" He yelps, letting go of my foot and toppling down to the ground.

"Now it's your turn…" I turn to the other ninja and knock him out with a kick to the jaw. After checking that he's out, I launch myself off the platform, and into the arena, right next to Izumo and Kotetsu, who are fighting back to back. "Izumo! Kotetsu! You mind filling me in on what happened?" I ask while disabling a ninja's arm, causing him to drop his long sword. The blade is light and sharp, looking like more of a massive dagger than a katana. _T_ _his will do._ I snatch his blade and whirl through the enemy ranks, slashing and stabbing the soldiers.

Kotetsu shouts, "Orochimaru!"

Izumo elaborates. "The Suna are working with him!"

"Most of them are asleep!"

"The Hokage?"

"Going one on one against Orochimaru!"

"What the-?!"

"You heard me!"

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"Can't! There's barrier that won't let anyone in or out!" Damn! I hope Sarutobi-sama gets out alive.

"There's also a giant snake that you might want to keep in mind!" Giant snake-?

"Alright." I glare at the enemy troops, and gather my chakra. "Out of my way! Wind style: Storm Front Jutsu!" A column of wind plows through the enemy lines, leaving pile of -hopefully- unconscious bodies. I race to the cloud of destruction outside of the stadium, dashing around the battles. Outside the stadium is the three biggest snakes I have ever seen- each of their purple scales is the size of a 5.5-foot-tall man. Each snake plows through buildings and people, leaving a meandering dent behind it. "Those are some big snakes…"

I hold my new katana in both of my hands, charging at one of the massive reptiles. Applying my chakra, I leap and infuse lightning into my sword, striking the scales. A bolt of lightning erupts from the contact, which should have sliced through the snake - if not then at least leave a searing gash. But that doesn't happen- instead of blood, there is just a small dent. _What? This might take a bit more strength._ I run up the scaly body, nearly slipping on the scales, and land right at the head. "Solar wind style: Lighting Hurricane Jutsu!" I yell, and plant the katana -infused with my jutsu- into the head. Bolts of electricity crackle, racing up and down the length of the snake. Forceful winds knock it from side to side, smashing it into the barriers of light erected around it. The resulting explosion blinds me, but I manage to leap off the snake before it implodes. _Okay, one down, two more to go._

"Mizuki!" Izumo and Kotetsu, with Hana right behind them, bolt towards the destruction. _Wait, Izumo, can do Water Transformation jutsus… Perfect!_

"Hana, Kotetsu! Can you two distract the snakes? Oh, and Hana, give Izumo some of your chakra."

"Alright, but why?" She steps up to Izumo anyways, and transfers the chakra to him. Kotetsu whips out a katana and starts prancing towards the snakes, yelling insults at them. They swivel towards him and hiss.

"I have an idea. Go follow Kotetsu! Izumo, you come with me!" I race to the highest building, glancing back to make sure Izumo keeps up. At the balcony, we can see the whole range of destruction the snakes have caused - the snakes themselves. Hana and Kotetsu are running around the snakes and trying to stab them, to no avail.

"I have an idea. Go follow Kotetsu! Izumo, you come with me!" I race to the highest building, glancing back to make sure Izumo keeps up. At the balcony, we can see the whole range of destruction the snakes have caused - the snakes themselves. Hana and Kotetsu are running around the snakes and trying to stab them, to no avail.

"Perfect! Hold it as long as you can." I say, then jump out of the balcony, running to the snakes. I jump the the left, preparing to slash both snakes. Just then, I spot a long cable wire from a destroyed building, still sparking with electricity. _This might come in handy._ I grab the wire and infuse it with my lightning, then thrust it at the first snake. Without waiting for a result, I leap to the second snake, and do the same thing, electrifying both of them. Simple science happens and the water conducts the electricity, straight into the snakes. _Yes!_ I signal to Izumo to stop his jutsu, and the water drains away. The snakes collapse, making a massive cloud of dust and dirt rise to the air. Hana and Kotetsu have already gone to fight somewhere else. _Alright what's next?_

I set on a patrol, checking if all the citizens are stable or in danger. Dashing through a street, I sense something familiar. Out of all times… I stop in my tracks and hold my head down. "Father."

* * *

 **Ugh, why am I so bad at keeping a schedule...(My brain: It's because you suck. Me: I know...)**

 **I am going to update on time next week for sure. If I don't, thousand chops to the head.**

 **Bye-bye!~Grai**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hallo there!**

 **So this is somewhat on time unlike my last one.**

 **But this is relatively short...(hehheh..heh...I am very ashamed)**

 **I am sooo sorry! My week has been a pain in the booty. So many things that could go wrong, went wrong...**

 **SO I present you the crappy piece of text that I call chapter seven.**

* * *

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?!"

I bite my lip. "Fighting, father."

"Don't give me that attitude! What if you got killed!?"

"Do you expect me just to sit back and relax while everyone else just fights? I am a ninja, an ambassador, and I am also joining the-" I cut myself off before I can say anything about the Anbu in front of his guards. "Is that not enough to prove that I can take care of myself? "

"This is too dangerous for you."

"Father _._ I am 15, and a chunin. I can take care of myself. And besides, I've been in combat plenty of times."

"You are still a child."

"That does not define my abilities. It is my responsibility to help the citizens of this village."

He glares and mutters to himself, "Should just let this village burn..."

The small anger I was struggling to suppress finally grew much too powerful. I walk up to him, enraged. I raise my hand at him, and before he could reprimand me, I send it down. _Slap!_ My father freezes, wided-eyed. His mouth gaped wide, and the faint print of my hand stings his cheek. "What is your problem?! Why do you distrust this village so much?! Yes, they aren't perfect, but they are sure as hell a lot more trusting and compassionate than you. Everyone in this village is a family, they fight with each other, protect each other. And as a alliance with this village, our family has the obligation to help this village in anyway we can. It is our job! If you don't want to help these poor people, then I refuse to be see you as my family!"

He looks down on me, ready to do who knows what. _I am not about to go down. I have had enough of this man's stupid paranoia._ I hold my ground, not ever moving my gaze. He stares me down, but after a while closes his eyes for a heavy sigh. Without even glancing at me, he commands, "Go... Do your job then" He points into an alley, leading straight to the main battle. His guards stare at him, bewildered at the sudden change of rage to sincerity of his voice.

I salute him, "Yes sir!" As I sprint through the alley, I ready my katana, slicing through an enemy. His blood splatters around me, sticking onto my clothes and my face. _Oh, that might be a struggle to wash out._

"Assistance!"Hana calls.

"Coming!" I pick my speed to Hana's voice, slashing along the way. In a crater, Hana and her canines were all in offensive mode, prowling on all fours. As I sense all their chakras, I notice Hana's is especially low-sharing her chakra with Izumo had its consequences. Around them, there's a whole ring of enemies. As I edge to the circumference of the the crater, Hana shoots me a canine grin and points a finger gun at me. _Ready._ I gather up some chakra and perform some handsigns. "Wind style: Vacuum Tornado Jutsu!" A tornado appears, sucking up all the enemies and spinning them around.

Hana then takes it from there, adding her clan's famous jutsu, "Fang Rotating Fang!" Four buzz-saw like rolls spin at even higher speed in the tornado, inflicting massive damage on the already dazed opponents. We stop the jutsus and Hana cheers, "Thanks Mizuki! My chakra is really starting to run out."

"No problem, let's go. The stadium has been a bit too quiet, something seems wrong." We dash to the stadium, and my growing apprehension becomes stronger. Hokage-sama, please stay strong…. In the stadium there are much less enemy ninja, and some of the sleeping citizens are starting to wake. Asuma-sensei kills off his opponent and notices us.

"Ah, Mizuki-sama, Hana-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just fine..." I reply, eyeing the barrier set at the roof. I clench my fists. We should be trying to help the Hokage...

"Asuma-sensei, please help evacuate the remaining citizens!" Most of the enemy ninja are now under control - the remaining are still fighting or have retreated. Fortunately, most of the non-ninja citizens are sound asleep, and are unharmed.

"Of course-" He turns back to us. "I trust you two will join us." We nod, and start the evacuation.

A few hours later

We release the citizens from the safe house a soon as word of the Hokage's death reaches us. It take everyone a moment to realized what just happened, at least 5 minutes passed until we all realize that we just lost our dear leader. A few of us sprint to the stadium's roof. Orochimaru is nowhere to be seen. We all gather around the dead body of our third Hokage. He left us one last kind smile. Sarutobi-sama…Please continue to look over us from the Purelands.

"Grandfather?" A young voice pokes the heavy silence. I turn to the Third Hokage's grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru. He awaits his grandfather's response, the normal, low, fatherly reprimands that he would usually get. But it didn't come. His innocence. Slowly, slowly breaking.

* * *

 **I am so, so, so sorry about the lack of content. .**

 **Its been a very busy and hectic week.(But then again is my life...*thinks about the meaning of life*)**

 **Uh, lets not go there shall we?**

 **Hope to see you next week!~Grai**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello people!**

 **So I know this is super late and stuff and I apologize a million times**

 **It has been one very hectic week**

 **And I know that does really make up for the shortness of this chapter, but here is it!**

* * *

It has been about a week since the Third Hokage's death. While the whole village has been worried about the next Hokage, my clan, particularly my family, has also been worrying about Sasuke, as we're his guardians. During his examination, we were informed that Orochimaru planted a Curse Mark on Sasuke, limiting his Chakra use. This has seemed to be quite problematic Everytime I visit him, we always lead back to the same conversation.

"I need to get stronger," he says every time. I stare at him as he sits in bed, his expression always twisted up into a sneer. _What a strange child._

"Why?" I ask.

"There are too many people that are stronger than me, if I am going to avenge my clan then I need to get stronger, I need to be able to kill Itachi." I tense slightly at the mention of his name and the word "kill". _Ugh, get ahold of yourself!_

"You know, your place in the world isn't completely based on strength and power."

"You don't understand! My place in the world is to use my power to avenge my clan!" I shake my head. _This kid is too obsessed with that topic…_

I lightly clench his bed sheets. "Just promise me, you won't do something too irrational. Please?"

He doesn't answer, just glares at his own hands, like it's their fault. "I won't promise anything." He cracks his knuckles with a subtle, crazed gleam in his eyes. _What happened to the boy I knew?_ And then he grins sneakily. "But I never said anything about trying, 'nee-san'."

I blink in surprise and smile. "Thank you, Sasuke." _He never calls me that anymore._

"SASUKE-KUN!" Two annoying girls barge in, holding stacks of chocolate and flowers. _Isn't that more appropriate to give to a female instead of Sasuke here?_ I am knocked off my chair, landing on my bum. "Oh my God! Are you alright?! How's your wounds?"

"Hn," is all he says and then sinks back into the bed, turning away from the two. At the blunt action, I give a small giggle. _And how does this make girls swoon?_

"How about you two let him rest? He's not exactly up for a conversation…"

"Awww…..…" _He isn't some kind of attraction that you can visit..._

"Yeah, besides I need to talk to him alone." _Huh? Whoa!_ At the window, Kakashi sits at the edge of the window sill, book in hand. "This includes you, Mizuki."

The two girls pout and say in sickly sweet voices, "We hope you get better soon, Sasuke-kuuuun!" and follow me out, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke for another independent talk. _God, I'm so happy I didn't act like them when I was their age._

As I walk out the hospital, I go into deep thought. _What on earth will happen… Will Sasuke not be able to continue as a ninja? That will absolutely crush him. but that will also stop his desire to kill Itachi, right? Or it will make it worse. Ugh, boys are so confusing._

"Oi, MIZUKI-CHAN!"

I look up at the person that called my name. The village's number one knuckleheaded ninja (according to everyone) is sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand, scarfing down bowl after bowl of ramen. "Yes, Naruto-kun…?"

"I got news! Me and the pervy sage are going to find one of the Third's pupils! She's suppose to be the greatest medic in the land!"

"Oh, really now...?" I reply, not really caring, with too much stuff on my mind. Naruto did not seem to notice my tone and continued to ramble on.

"Yeah! And after that, he's going to train me how to use a special jutsu!"

"Oi, Naruto! Don't go telling everybody, you might not even master the jutsu." An old man with long, spiky white hair and red markings on his face approaches us, the word _Oil_ written on his forehead protector. _So this is the famous Toad Sage, huh?_ He adds, "Especially random people on the street."

Naruto pouts. "Mizuki-chan isn't a random person!"

Jiraiya turns to me. "And who are you, young lady?" He eyes me strangely, particularly focusing on my chest, I feel a vein rising, ready to burst. If the man looks at me like that for another minute..!

I cooly reply, "I don't answer to perverts."

Naruto starts to giggle. "Oooooh, Ero-Sannin got told off. Hahahahaha!"

"Hey, Naruto, no need to rub it in…" The Sannin looks like his ego just broke down.

I clear my throat loudly. "Is there something you needed, Sannin-sama?"

The old man, nervously glances at me, taking a few paces back. "I-I came for Naruto. We're going now!" Before Naruto can protest, Jiraiya grabs Naruto by the collar and takes off in a dash to the gate, Naruto yelling that he didn't finish his ramen yet. Seems like he got my message. Well then, I guess I should go home. There's not much else I can do here…

The next day

Kakashi turns up in the hospital today, with his Sharingan eye in grave condition. Luckily the medics were able to give him treatment, but he would have to stay in the hospital for many days. As I enter the room, someone else besides the sensei is there. Sasuke. The two seem to be in deep conversation, but that doesn't last long as Sasuke then bolts out the room, with an expression I know too well. "Kakashi-sensei! What happened?!"

"...Itachi…" He murmurs in response. I facepalm myself. Now Sasuke's running straight towards him, huh? Totally the best thing ever to happen right now… How the heck is he even alive?

"Damn it!" I race after him. I run faster as I go, like a madman. "SASUKE!"

* * *

 **BAM!**

 **Okay very short I know, I promise to make it up in the next chapter**

 **I just need to clear my head a bit and I'll be back on track, so...**

 **Bye-bye!~Grai**


	11. Chapter 9

**Heyo,**

 **Okie so, late yesh I know, but I am quite satisfied with the content of this chapter, and I hope you are too!**

* * *

He glances back at me, already reaching the gates. "This is something I have to do myself!" He tries to outpace me, but I match him step for step.

"What happened to not doing anything irrational!?"

"What are you now, my mother?!" _Ouch._

"Just let me follow you!" _This is the best way to keep tabs on him._ I add as an extra thought, "If you refuse, I'm going straight to the Hokage!"

"Whatever, just don't get in my way!"

 _You should try not to get in my way. There's something I have to take care of myself._ We bolt through the thick forest, with me just a few paces behind Sasuke, who seemed to know where he is going. Hours later, we reach small town, with many inns and hot springs. _What? Why is Itachi here?What i-_ I shake my head. _You idiot! You're an ambassador - you have more things to worry about than your ten-year-old love life._

Sasuke veers into a small inn, leaping into a window. I hear a very loud scream, from where he landed, and when I come in too, I see why. The room belongs to a young girl, no older than seven. My guess is that a 12-year-old boy with a murderous expression, flying into your window isn't the most calming thing. Sasuke takes no time to apologize to the traumatized girl and leaves the room. Ugh, that boy's manners. "I'm very sorry!" I apologize for him and follow Sasuke out the room.

Down the long hallway, a running figure emerges, leaping to charge at something. Does the boy ever wait? I take out two kunai and a brace of shurikens, just in case, and hurry to a pinned Sasuke. I mutter while pulling off the numerous kunai and shuriken stuck to his sleeves, "Gee, you took no time running headfirst into an attack without looking first, did you?" He rolls his eyes in response. The whistle of a metal blade whirls behind me, I stop mid way and duck. Crouching, I attempt a kick to the assaulter's shins, but a large, scaly blade meets with my leg. The side of my boot tears, and the spiny scales scrape against my bare skin as I quickly retract my leg. Kunai in one hand, I busied my other with a pinned Sasuke. The assaulter chuckles evilly.

"Her chakra smells delicious...She's going to be fun to kill, huh, Itachi?"What? I glance back, and see a huge, hulking man with an appearance that I can only describe as shark-like. Another Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki.

I pull off the last shuriken, only for Sasuke to duck under my arm and launch a kick at the enemies. The transition gives me a chance to exchange my kunai for my katana. I turn to face my opponent, glaring at him coldly, and ignoring the second man altogether. Sword ready, I speed forward at my top speed, and raise my weapon. I strengthen the blade, adding a supplement of my chakra - but that option is soon discarded as the shark's blade sucks up my chakra. Ugh, that is so cheating. I step back and just as I'm about to go for a swing at his side, I hear something.

"Kisame, we are here for the Jinchuuriki and that's all." Itachi reminds the shark-man, and throws Sasuke to the floor.

"Aw.. Can't I just kill her first?" Kisame whines.

I mutter, "Damn it, Sasuke!" Who should I help first? Sasuke or Naruto? Well, Naruto looks like he's gathering chakra, and both enemies are occupied. Sasuke it is. Instead of his black onyx eyes, a familiar pattern appears instead - Tsukuyomi. The genjutsu causes Sasuke to go into an emotional breakdown. Shoot. I prepare to slash at Itachi with my katana, to attempt to break Sasuke out of the genjutsu. My blade comes down, but is stopped by a hand. Itachi grabs my wrist - I send a kick to his stomach, pulling my wrist out of his grip. Sasuke gasps and sags to the floor, twitching.

"Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!" The dry hallway is now a squishy, sticky trap - exactly like the interior of a certain animal's stomach. Ew, that's disgusting! If this Toad-Sannin makes this thing swallow me, I will rip that stupid grin right off his face.

I complain to Jiraiya, "Hey, pervert Sannin! What the heck are you thinking, trapping all of us inside a toad?! If you make this thing swallow me, I will kill you!" Naruto yells in agreement, stomping around the floor and kicking the slime off his shoes.

"Just wait!" He then continues his handsigns and the sticky substance around Itachi and Kisame grows even more. A true trap.

But it seems like nothing can beat the Sharingan. We're all trapped in a genjutsu now, and before we realize it, the two men escape - thankfully without Naruto. Jiraiya dispels the jutsu, leaving the floor solid and very much un-sticky. The corner, however, is burning with a black flame - Amaterasu. Damn! We can't put that out!

I'm about to make a run for it with Sasuke, when a man with huge eyebrows comes barreling in, yelling, "YOUTH!" I hear a painful crack as the man launches a powerful kick to Jiraiya's face. The Sannin moans in shock and falls to the floor, his face frozen in a laughter-inducing expression.

Is this another enemy? I demand, "Who are you?" I examine him, noting hidious green jumpsuit, the outrageously large eyebrows and blinding grin, and then something clicks. What the- Guy Sensei?!

I reprimand myself, Who else could it be? "I'm GUY, and I live in the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! Now, who needs to be pummeled?"

"No one, except you just pummeled one of the Sannin…"

"Oh, really? I thought he was the enemy!" He scratches his head.

"Bushy-Brows-sensei! You came too late!" Naruto laughs, causing Guy's ego to deflate.

Actually it might be good thing that he came… "Guy-sensei, can you take Sasuke back?" He glances at the boy, still on the floor, and immediately seems to grasp what happened.

"Where are you going then?" He asks as he straps a very dazed Sasuke to his back. He adds as an afterthought, "And what were you doing here in the first place, Mizuki-sama?"

Naruto's jaw drops. "Mizuki-sama!?" I wince.

"I'll explain later." I glance at Jiraiya, who is still dizzy from the kick. "Take care of the perverted Sannin as well."

"Be careful…" Guy Sensei looks like he's about to add something else, but swallows it.

"I could tell you the same. Make sure Sasuke doesn't run straight towards the Akatsuki as soon as he wakes up." Naruto's still staring at me in shock. I address him, "We'll talk it over some ramen, okay? Take care, all of you! Good luck finding Lady Tsunade!" With that, I launch myself out the window.

* * *

 **Voila, Chapter 9 DONE!(Whooop!)**

 **I might be able to squeeze in two updates this coming week, because I am having Thanksgiving break.** **BUT no promises.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter please! Bye-bye!~Grai**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello, its me(Name that song!)**

 **Anyways I am so proud of myself right now, I did the complete opposite of what I sorta promised last time!(Sarcasm)**

 **In all honesty, I apologize from the bottom of my heart, I had WAY too much to do for my break. Project here, family there, posting no where.**

 **Those of you that waited for this post I am super grateful and lucky-lucky this chapter is lovey-dovey(Why am I such a weirdo)**

* * *

I dash through the thick forest, following the miniscule trail of chakra that I connected to Kisame's sword on contact. Dusk is approaching fast, and the rogue nin have not stopped. _How can they still be going? Could they be wearing me out? I shouldn't be hasty - they are some of the most powerful rogue ninja in the land._

As I come to a small grove of trees, I lose the chakra trail, ending up at a small scale in the middle of the cool grass. Examining the fishy item, the scale had the residue of bandages completely infused with my chakra. _Shoot, they found the tag. That means-_ "AH!" I yelp as someone grabs my shoulder. _Damn it, be prepared Mizuki!_ I reach to my side, slipping a kunai in my hand, swiveling around to launch it at the person. Faster than I can react, the same person knocks it out of my hand. My hands are trapped above me, bound by a painfully tight grip. I send the hardest kick I can muster at his side. The effort is futile - my kick is blocked. _Coming here was a mistake._ I consider using my jutsus, but then discard the thought. My chakra would be wasted - besides, the most logical thing to do in his position is to let me go - if he didn't, then he'd have the whole Leaf Village after him.

"You have become very persistent, you know..."

'What would you know about me?" Darkness has come over us, and my vision becomes strained. _I need to get home soon - I really hope they haven't told my parents about my little side trip._

"I know that you are my fiancée"

I muffle a dry laugh at his comment. "Oh, come on, that was canceled the night you left! My dad absolutely despises you!" _But I don't,_ I almost added...

"...I also know that you don't want it to be canceled."

I hold his heavy stare, struggling to my surprise that he knew the truth. "You've been gone for 4 whole years, and I'm not some shy, impressionable ten-year-old anymore….Why...why are you doing this?"

"You already know why. Four long years - and I still haven't been able to see my only living relative. I've killed even more people than you can imagine."

I snort at the comment. "Oh, I can imagine. You've gotten quite a reputation. You should see how much you're worth in the Bingo Books. The price would be enough to buy the whole Leaf Village!"

"Do you hate me for that?"

My gaze darts to the ground in front of me, not meeting those...eyes. I avoid the question, instead responding, "And did you capture me to have a heart-to-heart chat out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, if I didn't capture you, then you would've just kept fighting me, wouldn't you?"

I shrug indifferently. "It's sort of my job, to kill Akatsuki members."

"You aren't in the position to say that." He tightens his grip on my wrists, and my chest tightens.

"I realize that, Captain Obvious."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Have you always been like this?"

A lump forms in my throat, making it difficult to swallow. "You know _nothing_. Besides shouldn't you be with your partner?"

"You have no idea what it took just to get that scale off..." Itachi muttered, rubbing at his temples. I raised a brow inquiringly. "Let's just say, his sword is a lot more dangerous than you think."

"Oh, right, or else he wouldn't be your partner," I mumble, sarcasm dripping from the words.

Itachi growled softly. "I am not continuing this conversation until you answer me. Do. You. Hate. Me?" His alluring stare shifts to meet mine, my heart beating hard. Oh, gods...

I let out a breath that I'd been holding, setting my face into a mask. "Then this conversation is over."

The grip on my hands tighten to the point that I'm sure he's cut off my blood circulation. "You aren't going anywhere, until you answer the question. Do. You. Hate. Me?" His alluring stare shifts to meet mine, my heart beating hard. Oh, gods...

I let out a breath that I'd been holding, setting my face into a mask. "Then this conversation is over."

The grip on my hands tighten to the point that I'm sure he's cut off my blood circulation. "You aren't going anywhere, until you answer the question."

I smirk coldly. "Hah! First you're all touching and sweet, and now you're threatening me just to answer one question? Why do you care so much?" But I already knew why he cared… And I cared, too.

"Why won't you answer the simple question?" he shoots back, eyes like a freshly sharpened kunai.

I force my tone to be cold and indifferent, meeting his stare bravely. "I see no reason to give you that information."

"And why is that?"

"Because you already know the answer to that. My turn to say you're persistent, Mister."

After that last remark, he stays silent, simply staring at me intensely. I feel blood rushing to my face - I still haven't gotten my blushes under control. I glare at him in return. Those eyes were just how I remembered them… We continue the dense slab of silence for about five minutes, until I shatter the ice. "Need I spell it out for you?"

Itachi stops, breathing a defeated sigh, and lets go of my hands. My eyes widen as he suddenly steps forward and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a welcoming embrace. Blushing profusely, I mumble into his cloak, "I did not mean it that way."

"Oh? And should I let go?" His tone is playful, daring.

"I never said that…" I return the hug, wrapping my arms around his waist, clutching his cloak. His chest is so strong and sturdy against my face, always supporting me. I feel something other than fabric - long fine hair. Whoa, his hair has grown a lot. In fact, a lot of him as grown. At 14 years, I stand at about 5"1 feet, but Itachi grew to be about 5"7 feet. He backs up. I rub my wrists, to get blood back into my hands, and laugh nervously.

"You grew up…" Itachi admits, grinning. His smile...I'd longed to see it for years and years...

A smile bubbles from my lips. "I should be the one to say that; you're way taller than the last time I saw you. Its ridiculous!" I say as move one of my hands up to his head, to emphasize my point. I have to stand on the tips of my toes to reach his head, but I trip and stumble. Itachi holds me from falling, and my hand lands itself on his cheek, caressing it gently. I feel my face redden madly. "Ah, um sorry!" I retract my hand, and look down, avoiding any eye contact, but nonetheless smiling. I longed to touch him again.

Even Itachi seems momentarily frazzled, clearing his throat loudly. "On the inside, you are still the ten year old Mizuki - no matter how much you deny it," he says gruffly.

In my mind, memories of when we were younger gives a sense of melancholy. I honestly can't help but laugh at his comparison to my child self. "Hey, I'm not kissing your cheek this time.""Yes, but…" His large, calloused hands gently lift up my chin, then shift to caress my cheek. I never knew Itachi had such a soft spot in his heart for me… Just for me… "Only to 'make it fair,' right?" he murmurs. Itachi's lips are a mere two inches from mine. If I could just lean forward…

I smile shyly and place my hand over his. "You have no idea how much I missed you," I sigh."I missed you, too. All of you…" His eyes turn to study my mouth. My heart thunders so loudly that I'm sure he can hear it. "But I'm afraid this..." He trails off, but I already knew what was coming next.

"Please.. come back...alive?" I request, choosing my words carefully.

He grimaces at my request, but hesitantly promises. How hard is it to stay alive? He pokes my forehead affectionately, leaning in closer. "Thank you for not hating me."

I couldn't take it anymore. The temptation reached its peak. I suddenly lurched forward and press my lips to his. My hands find their way around his neck and tangle into his long, dark hair. Itachi stands in shock, hand still on my cheek. Slowly he moves his other hand over to my shoulder blade, pulling me close. I stare into his dark eyes, hoping my light reaches him. I feel as if my insides are melting into the ground, the world around us spinning faster and faster until it all goes away. All that's left is us. He advances, pushing me back to the tree behind us. His hand leaves my shoulder and trails down my sides, resting on my hip. In turn, one of my hands leaves his neck and runs the line of his zipper. Returning to the zipper, I take a step back into reality, not daring to move the silver piece an inch.

I pull away, leaving Itachi breathless, but...happy. He leans his head on the tree, towering over me. Breathing still unsteady, he starts to say something, but I press my finger to his lips, shushing him. I shake my head slightly, and step forward for an short embrace. I can feel him stiffen, then relax, taking a slow breath. At the top of my forehead, he plants a kiss then pulls away.

"I kept my word. Don't forget yours," I murmur softly, my lips still tingling. He nods curtly, and then takes off into the forest.

* * *

 **I apologize if I made you cringe at the last part, or if I made our little weasel(Itachi) very OOC. But this chapter was a headache, I had no idea how to approach this kind of theme...**

 **Luckily I had one amazing friend, that is an expert, to help me with this chapter, so shout out to you!**

 **Unfortunately I have some bad news, the scheduling of the posts might be changing, due to a major project that my stupidly retarded partner refuses to do any work on. :)**

 **Maybe see you next week!~Grai**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi there,**

 **Apologize** **for the late update, I had to deal with the flu for the week(sniffle)**

 **So please enjoy this chapter while I mourn the death of the many tissue boxes I mutilated...(I'M SORRY, TISSUE BOX-KUN)**

* * *

When I come back from my little mission, my father is furious. Which I somewhat expected.

"You what!?"

"I went to go track down an Akatsuki, Father."

He paces the floor, mumbling to himself. Mother sits in the corner, looking baffled at Father's theatrics and folding origami. "Do you have ANY IDEA how dangerous that is?! You didn't even have a team - fighting against the Akatsuki is much too dangerous!"

I roll my eyes. "Father, I'll be having much more dangerous missions as an Anbu. And besides, I'm standing here in front of you, am I not? I fought my way out."

"Oh? And what else happened?"

I clench my fist in annoyance. "That. Is. All."

"Mizuki, I think what your father is trying to say is that, you facing the man that was your close childhood friend, it must not the most pleasant experience," Mother interrupts, shooting a glare at Father.

"I understand that, but I do not see why I require another lecture because I defended myself against a one of the most dangerous organizations in the Land of Fire."

My father seems to be unable to reply. I quickly say before he can continue lecturing me, "May I be dismissed, Mother? I need to wash the dirt off of me, and eat something." She nods, and I run out of the room as fast as I can.

Finally, peace and quiet. _Note to self: If Sasuke asks, keep your lips zipped. Speaking of which, I should probably visit him in the hospital. Itachi got him pretty badly._

Later In The Week

I come to the village with a small bunch of flowers, and some of our fresh tomatoes. _Hope he'll like these._ Ever since Naruto and Jiraiya brought Tsunade-sama, Sasuke and Kakashi have been able to get an efficient treatment. Reaching his room, I find that there's no doctor - he's not even in bed, he's perfectly fine. In a chair by the window, my "little brother' stares out the window, his face unreadable. I put the flowers in a vase that is already full to the brim. "Sasuke?" He glances my way, then returns to his set gaze outside. "Are you alright?" He gets out of his seat and walks up to me.

"I'm leaving."

"The hospital?"

He shakes his head. "The village."

"Hn… Why… why am I not surprised…?" I massage my temples with my fingers. _This boy… I am going to have a lot of headaches._

He is slightly taken back at my lack of dissent. "What, aren't you going to lecture me about how stupid this is, and the rest of that crap?"

"Not really. Besides, even if I did, you wouldn't listen to me anyways. It's your life, I can't stop you." I adopt a more stern tone. "You already broke your promise once - don't expect me to trust you like that again. Any trouble that you cause out there, will travel all the way back to the village….I'll do what I can here."Adding a pinch of sympathy at the last sentence.

He shoots me a slight grin. "Thank you... Nee-san."

I sigh. "You're going to Orochimaru, aren't you?"

"Yeah… How did you find out?"

I shrug. "Well, it's obvious. He branded you with his Cursed Seal, and offered you power. The one thing you want. Now that that's cleared, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"You do realize that people won't be as understanding as me, right? And, you idiot!" I slap him playfully. "You boys are so dense, not even recognizing it when someone likes you."

He rubs his shoulder, where I slapped him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Gee, you really are dense. Sakura! Have you even seen how she looks at you and treats you so nicely?"

"All the girls do that."

"Well, you're certainly spoiled when it comes to attention. She's on your team, she's protected you when you were out in the Chunin exams against three Oto nin- that itself is very impressive. I heard now she's considering medical ninjutsu. She's doing this because she doesn't want you or Naruto to keep protecting her. She wants to protect, not be protected."

"I don't need to hear this." He replies in a bored tone and breaks eye contact.

"Oh, yes you do, mister. And from what I heard, you care about her too. Kakashi-sensei said you protected her in the Land of Waves, taking a bunch of senbon for her. And then in the Chunin exams, Kiba said that you looked pretty scary when you saw the condition that Sakura was in." He looks like he's blushing now - but at the same time, like he wants to kill Kiba and Kakashi-sensei.

I warn him, "If you lay a hand on those two, I will get you. And besides, you know I'm telling the truth." Oh yeah, he's definitely blushing now.

"Shut up! Besides that doesn't matter now. "

"Yes, it does! She's going to come after you, and Naruto as well."

"I thought you were fine with me leaving."

I glare at him. "Of course I am! But everyone else isn't! I'm simply warning you that those specific people most certainly are not fine with you leaving!"

"If they come after me, then let them come after me. The only thing that matter is that I kill Itachi!"

"Do you even care about your comrades' feelings?" I demand.

"They aren't my comrades."

I cross my arms. "If you do not care for your fellow ninja, then I refuse to follow your views."

"An avenger does not have comrades, they will just get in my way."

"Then what about me?"

"..."

"Oh, so I don't count as an enemy or a comrade?"

"I know how you feel about Itachi."

I clench my fist and take a step back. "You know nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Before I close the door, I toss over my shoulder, "Don't cause too much trouble." I find and follow up the stairs up to the Hokage's office. After a deep breath, I knock on the door.

"Come in" Lady Tsunade sits at her desk, busily sorting papers and signing contracts. "What do you need?"

I bow in respect. "Tsunade-sama, before the Third Hokage passed, he assigned me to be an Anbu in training. My training was postponed until a week after the Chunin exams. I was alerted that my training starts immediately."

"Ah, yes. Murakami Mizuki, isn't it?" She consults her notes. "An Anbu captain will escort you to your training." At that moment a male Anbu member comes through the expansive windows, landing at the side of the Hokage's desk. _That was fast…_ His attire was made of the regular Anbu uniform, with a porcelain cat mask with green and red markings on the side. At the top of his mask, tufts of brown hair stick up.

"Hokage-sama." The man greets Tsunade. She curtly nods at him, then gestures to me.

"This is your new trainee." I swallow.

 _No going back, now._ "Murakami Mizuki, sir."

* * *

 **BAM, done.**

 **The Anbu at the end is an actual character, can you guess who~?**

 **Well try your guesses, but unfortunately I have bad news(again)**

 **I am 50% sure that the next upload will be delaye** **d**

 **BYE BYE!~Grai**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hiya there**

 **Okay first of all I apologize a million times over for having a week delay of what my usual update time is, its just this past week has been truely hectic, project deadlines, friend in the hospital, and I had a very out of the norm double date... But i won't bore you with the details**

 **Second of all, I just noticed in all of my chapters I apologize every single time... I am an excuse for a human being.**

 **So enjoy this mostly action-packed chapter while I go sulk in a corner**

* * *

"Follow me." He leads me out to one of the many doors of the building. Past the door, all sorts of training gear is hanging on racks and lying on shelves - there are specialized arenas set up in various areas. People stand around the arena, a few holding clipboards - along with several medics. _What's going on?_ "Before we get into any intense training, we are going to examine your skills." As we approach the lines of Anbu, a female Anbu addresses me.

"The basic rules of this match is that you are to battle, until we see that you are deemed prepare of the Anbu, you will face against as many Anbu as we send out. You are free to use any weapon of your choice and any jutsu of your choice. During the match itself, the terrain of the arena will change." _Oh damn! I have to fight all those full-fledged Anbu members at once?! Oh my god…_ The woman continues, "You will first start off with one member, then gradually add more as we deem fit.. Any questions?"

"Uh…. yes. If there a limit to how much I or the people I will be fighting can be injured?"

"The maximum is the number of Anbu you see right now. In an actual mission you are bound to fight masses of experienced ninjas. And no, there is no limit, we have medical ninjas ready."

I tentatively ask, "So am I allowed to blind them, for example?"

"Okay, thank you." _This… will be quite an interesting challenge._

"Pick your weapons. You can take as many as you like." The woman gestures to racks filled with any weapon imaginable. _Hmmm…. I'll go with my preferred weapons._ I latch three bags of shurikens to my belt, each bag containing 100 shurikens - that will be a bit of extra weight during battle, but I tend to use these a lot. Let's see….. two katanas, a string of kunai… a tanto… I spot a fan, which would be perfect for my wind transformations, but then discard the thought - it's too bulky. _Oh smoke bombs!_ I pluck a few scrolls from their cases, each holding a type of sword. _Might need those too._ I do an assessment of my inventory. I should last long enough with these, if I save chakra attacks for later.

I announce, "I'm ready."

"You have 30 seconds to assess the arena."

I jump down to the arena, plain and simple. There are no obstacles, cement floor with the concrete walls. _As terrain changes, there are going to be advantages and disadvantages…_

I tense as the first Anbu member jumps into the arena. We circle each other for 1, 2, 3 minutes. He starts the battle and sends a shuriken at me. I deflect it easily with my kunai. I assess his build - he seems very strong - he'll more likely aim for physical attacks. His build makes it hard for agility though. I take note of the way he slightly shifts before he throws something. _That'll give me a warning, at least._ More shuriken come at me, targeting my head, waist, legs, everything. I inhale and jump up right as they're about to come into contact - they completely miss me. While I'm still in the air, I send a kunai and a brace of shuriken at him - but he dodges them as well. Without missing a beat, I fall towards him and slam a kick towards his arm - he blocks it, but then I drive a kunai towards his ribs - _Damn, I missed!_ He draws a katana. _Oh, gonna try me with sword fighting, huh?_ I take out my own katana as well, and settle into the ready stance. He charges at me, swiping at my legs - I jump up and whip my sword towards his neck - it glances off his arm. The swift movement of three sharp sebon come speeding at me. I see him coming at me, the blade poised to stab my chest. I knock it aside and throw a flurry of shuriken at him, to distract him while I hit him over the head with the hilt of my sword. He collapses. _Well, that was relatively easy. I think they told him to go easy though._ I look up at the people sitting on the benches, all taking little notes on their clipboards.

The Anbu woman signals to some more people, and three Anbu jump down. They immediately start off by sending fireballs at me. _All three are fire users? Ugh, my wind's not gonna help._ I dodge them, skirting to the side. I take my chance and run up the wall, gaining momentum. I flip off the wall, landing behind them, and successfully launch an attack, knocking one to the ground. I attempt to impale him in a vital point, but am intercepted. Below me, the Anbu member, blocks the blade with his metal arm guard. A faint screech of metal cutting air- to my left - and I jump off. If I stayed one moment more, a katana would of sliced right through my left shoulder. _Two more._ I bring out my second katana, and charge forward. I implement a self-taught kenjutsu technique, "Dance of the Silent Death." I weave through the incoming weapons, my speed increasing, and upon approaching the first opponent, slash though his side. I duck under his arm, avoiding a flurry of fireballs, tackling another opponent. I punch his face, hopping off to do an aerial slice to the final enemy. The last Anbu, who is much faster than the defeated two, blocks my katana with his tanto. _This one is going to be a bit tricky._ I swiftly adjust my posture, changing the position of my blades at his unguarded spot. His blade blocks one of my swords, but the other one goes straight to where I aimed it - his shoulder. _This might actually be fun._ He slouches down due to a lack of blood, and I take my chance to send a kick to his face. I hear a subtle crack as my foot makes contact with his nose, sending him unconscious. The moment he touches to ground, his place is taken by my next opponents.

This time only two Anbu come in, suspiciously staring at me. _Only two… They must be strong._ I ready my katana, studying them carefully. The arena rummbles, and breaks in the concrete make room for masses of trees. _Interesting..._ The pair makes the first move - a spout of water erupts between us. I dive under the branches of a tree, attempting a surprise attack, but an earth mound tags onto my leg, holding me from moving further. _Note to self: Travel only on top of the trees from now on. Alright, regular ninjutsu is out of the question, they can easily block it….I didn't want to use this until later..._ I add chakra to my blade, and crack through the earthen bind. I stay behind a tree, making some handsigns. _Okay, 1,2,3…_ I jump high out of the tree, and release the built up jutsu. "Solar Wind Style: Backlash Gust!" A wave of wind pushes the water spout over the two, sprinkling them in as much water as possible. The gust of wind reaches the end wall, rebounding as electricity. Lightning meets bodies and a flash blinds my vision of sight. Black spots dance across my vision as it returns, exposing an Anbu, still standing. A earthen shell encases the standing opponent, but not his motionless partner. _Impressive, he's still standing. I can't say the same for his buddy..._ I charge at him, determined to finish this final match. The Anbu does some quick hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mountain Barrage." A mass of earth shoots up from the ground. _Shoot-_ I jump up, but not quickly enough. My limbs are captured by mounds of earth, pinning me from escape. _Damn, so what now? Wha-_ The Anbu holding a kunai at my throat. I swallow hard and glare at the threat. I search my mind for ideas of escape. The glint of a small sebon gives me an idea. _...Let's hope this works._ I sum up my wind chakra to my mouth, and out a blow a large gust to the right of the Anbu. He looks at me strangely, as if asking, "What are you doing?" The wave of wind picks up the needle, and forces it to his shoulder. He slacks over and releases the jutsu. _I can't believe that worked._ I land in a crouch, and bolt over to my opponent with a fist. I send an uppercut to his chest, right below his ribcage. He struggles a cough and his breathing hitches to a halt as he falls unconscious. _Okay, now-_ A flash of movement behind me - I dodge, barely avoiding the punch. _So the second partner was playing dead, huh?_

"Lightning Style: Claw of Raijin" I outstretch my electrically charged arm at the man who just attacked me. As I approach him, my arm explodes with bolts of lightning, taking the shape of a claw. He tries to escape, but I catch him by the arm, sending a frenzy of sparks throughout his body. I see the man start to sag, slowly losing consciousness. I'm about to let go of him, but then there's a voice behind me.

"Water Style: Sponge Capture." A spongy substance attaches to my back, quickly growing to my arms and legs. _A clone..._ The man approaches, sinking his hand in the sponge. At first, I think that the sponge's consistency is giving me the feeling of a suction, but I was very wrong.

"What…" My chakra is being sucked out of my body and held in the substance until the Anbu come and collect it. _He's planning to take all my chakra and knock me out easily… We'll see about that._ I inwardly smirk as I feel the remaining vestiges of my normal chakra reserve slip away. At near depletion, the sponge starts to dissipate, slowly melting off my body. _Time for my last option - this is going to take some split second timing…_ The last of the sponge falls off, and a roundhouse kick is coming towards my face. _Now!_ I ignore the small subtle glow of pain in my brain and tap into Hanketsu, instantly gaining access to a huge supply of chakra. My senses sharpen. The cuts and bruises I got so far heal in an instant. I block his kick at lightning speed. The impact makes me skid, but that doesn't stop me. I toss the kick aside and weave signs faster than my enemy can follow.

"Solar wind style: Lightning Jet Stream."A massive stream of electricity surges from my fingertips, chasing after the standing Anbu. The man sprints around, trying to avoid the spear. Hills of earth rise in an attempt to block my attack, absorbing the line of lightning. During this time I weave more hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Scar" I feel the a growing gust of wind at my fingertips as I charge forward. I strike, slashing from the Anbu's shoulder to his right hip with a powerful gale of wind. Pushed to the wall behind him, the Anbu slumps over. _Finally, done._ I take a final glance at the examiners, waiting for them to call me back up. Instead, they just stare at me, the female inspector taps her pen on her clipboard. After some time, they start writing again with one pointing their pen to the space behind me. _Wait… Oh sh-_ I barely make it. The kunai, which is originally aiming for my heart, stabs my shoulder instead. I swivel around for a swift upper cut, but my shoulder's pain limits my movement. _Ugh, stupid!_ The opponent strikes again, slashing a long gash on my upper thigh, ripping the hem of my shorts. Dazed, I watch the crimson river, trickling a substantial amount of blood, staining my skin. I snap back into focus and dash back, distancing myself from my armed foe. I take a moment to register my inventory. _Zero kunai, zero shuriken, I lost my swords, but I still have a considerable amount of chakra. My Hanketsu is dealing with my wound, but I shouldn't put too much pressure. The only thing I can do now is just wait it out._ I cradle my shoulder,jumping and dodging any attacks the Anbu threw. My moves are more sluggish than before, making me wince at the pain in my thigh. As I swivel out of a corner, a small blade scratches my cheek. The culprit; a senbon.

 _Shoot - this guys has way more weapons than I expected. All right, I got one more option - I gotta activate the third stage. That'll allow me to get in some physical attacks._ I take a smoke bomb out to buy me some time. Once it activates, I concentrate my reserves. Focusing on retrieving my chakra, I take a deep breath. _1,2,3_... A stiff pressure clouds my brain, burning my forehead. _Come on, Mizuki! Don't let it take over!_ I brush aside the pressure, unleashing my second stage. My chakra forms an aura around me, accelerating the speed of my healing. By the time I weave my hand signs, the hole in my shoulder is gone, and every single scratch or bruise has disappeared. The Anbu finds his way out of the smoke and charges at me, holding a bagh naga. The claws reach out to my neck, but are blown back by my jutsu. "Wind Style: Reverse Funnel." A spiral of wind blows him back sending him to the wall. I ignite another Claw of Raijin, and send it prowling at my target. He blocks it with an earthen mound, and dashes around for another attack. I time it precisely, ducking under his attack to deliver a powerful punch to his stomach. He stands unfazed, and smirks wildly. Suspicious, I summon a shadow clone and throw down my last smoke bomb. I pump my legs to escape his line of sight, over to his unconscious friend. I double check the body, dead or unconscious, I just don't want him to sneak up on me. _Good- he's out cold. Let's make this quick._

* * *

 **Okay sorry if this is a weird place to stop, but if I continued any further this would take FOREVER.**

 **But on the bright side I am on winter break, so the content of upcoming chapters will be better.**

 **And I might have time to do some holiday specials so look out!**

 **Sorry again and hope to see you next week!~Grai**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hiya**

 **Okay so yes, the action part of this chapter is relatively small, but the reason for that is due to A HOLIDAY SPECIAL. More info is at the bottom**

 **Anyhow~ chapta 13!**

* * *

In my mind, I take the power given to me by Hanketsu. My chakra doesn't bend easily, continuously fighting against my attempts to use its power. I feel my nerves fraying, veins popping, and cold sweat against my burning forehead. Painful? Yes. Unbearable? Almost. If I stagger at any moment, I could be in trouble - my heart could suffer from a cardiac arrest, killing me. That moment scares me. The moment everything I die. The moment everything is over, just because I couldn't take the pain. I clench my fists fighting to stay focused, but my side track doesn't go unnoticed. The pain spears though my body, stinging my heart. The pain peaks, but then slowly ceases, calming my mind and my body.

I glance up to see the immediately interested faces of the officials, just before entering the time-space dimension. I flicker in and out of the real world, sprinting towards the Anbu before chopping at his neck and ribcage. I summon a violent charge of electricity, sending it through his left shoulder. He skids back. We freeze at the spot, glaring at each other. I let my guard down, assuming that out match is over. I would take my mask, go home and sleep. But that would have to wait. With the last of his will, the Anbu slashed through my side with his claws.

I grimace and jump back. My right abdomen is stained crimson, gushing out a mass amount of blood. _Damn. This guy is persistent._ I pressed against the wound, squatting to catch my breath. Lazily I glanced at my opponent, he too was bleeding from his shoulder. It wouldn't be too long before one of us collapsed dead. He ruggedly slouched, readying his bagh naga. His posture gave it away, he was purely moving out of will power. He lurch forward, almost collapsing, but bolts in my direction, claws outstretched right at my heart. I push myself to duck. Right when he was over me, I lurched my index and middle fingers up, lightly touching the bloody hole I previously caused. In a low voice, I quietly whisper, "Sorry." and release a wave of electricity at the site. The Anbu groans in pain and collapses, shallowly breathing.

I take a deep breath, and extinguish the flame of chakra inside me. I watch the officials with a cold glare, letting the remaining chakra mend my wound. All the officials gather to talk about something, then nod to the woman. She clears her throat and announces, "You have passed the test. All the operatives here will guide your training and further evaluate your skills. We will start your training tomorrow. An operative will retrieve you from your estate when it is time. You are forbidden from telling anyone of this, including your guardians." She then pulls out a mask - a fox with vertical markings coming down from the top and meeting at the nose, and two curved lines on the cheeks.

"This is your Anbu mask. During field-training, you will wear this along with a change of clothes. Any questions?"

I keep up my ice stare for a moment, then close my eyes. "No, ma'am."

"Dismissed." And with that, she puts down the mask and all operatives leave, carrying the unconscious two out with them. Soon I am left in the arena, alone and panting. My rapid heartbeat pounds in my chest. I swallow hard. _Will all Anbu missions be like that?... No…_ I collect my mask, slipping it to my side, and make my way out of the arena, my pupils rapidly adjusting to the light - or should I say dark. _Nighttime already? How long was I in there?_ Outside the building, I stroll down the path to the gate. The cool night breeze blows my hair back. Footsteps clack right in front of me.

"...You again?" Sasuke glances at me as he sets down Sakura on a bench. "I thought you left."

"I was just leaving…Don't tell your family about me."

"And her?" I gestured to Sakura.

"..."

I smile. So….you actually do have a soft heart. "So, this is it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go-"

"Charging head first. I know," He finishes.

I stride up and pat him on the shoulder. "Then don't. Good luck."

"Hnn….. 'Nee-san'." And with that, I walk off, down to the estate. _Once he leaves, everyone is going to freak. He's going to be seen as a criminal, just like his brother…_ I arrive at my home and evade the guards, sitting on the outer walkways, facing the pond in the middle of the garden.

 _Plink! Plop!_ The small pebble I skim finally sinks down. _They are going to fight to the death, one day. The two people that mean so much to me, are going to kill each other… Damn…_ Stone in hand, I throw it violently at the pit of water. _One's too goddamn stubborn on his revenge to listen to anyone, the other - heck, no one knows what's up with him!_ I march into my room and change into my night clothes. As I am about to blow the candle out, the soft shine of my Anbu mask catches my eye. I take it into my hands, feeling the fine markings and detailed indentations. _Anbu is going to be dangerous - the intense training coupled with my abilities can turn me in a killing machine. Either way, I am going to have to train hard. I may end up killing my friends and family. I set my mask down. Or I can protect them._

* * *

 **And end scene!**

 **Okay after this is going to be(drum roll please)...SHIPPUDEN! Yep, you hear me right the next chapters are going to be set IN SHIPPUDEN!**

 **Unfortunately** **I'm going to take a one week break from this story to prepare a story line and all that jazz.**

 **But, as you may or may not of read at the top, THERE ARE GOING TO BE HOLIDAY SPECIALS!**

 **That is right! Cotic and I have been doing some last minute writing for a holiday special, about the Korean boy band, Got7. So if you aren't interested in that kind of stuff, around New Years time I'm going to attempt a spin off for this story.**

 **The specials for Got7 are going to either be posted later today or tomorrow at the latest.**

 **Bye-bye!~Grai**


	16. NOTICE!

**HIYA!**

 **Okay so I know some people find this super annoying and I am so, so, so sorry!**

 **But I just quickly want to say that all future chapters(Shippuden) chapters will be posted on the Shippuden version of this story**

 **So if you are wondering where the content is go there, please!**

 **It should be up either now or later tonight.**

 **Sorry to waste your time, see ya! BYEBYE~ Grai**


End file.
